Weekend With the Brats
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: Everyone knew it was always up to Bulma to take care of her son, but what happens when Vegeta is forced to babysit Trunks? He's used to having his skills put to the test, but not his parenting ones! How will he survive alone?
1. Vegeta Opens His Big Mouth

**Weekend With the Brats**

**By: Sadako**

**Part One: Vegeta Opens His Big Mouth**

"**4,997… 4,998…. 4,999… 5,000!"**

**With a look of satisfaction on his tired face, Vegeta wobbly rose to his feet. There. He had finally done it. He did 5,000 pushups under 300x gravity. This had to be some kind of record for training; it had to have been better than what Goku could've ever done! Vegeta was once again determined to train harder than and surpass Goku. **

**He was here in the Gravity Room training every morning and evening, resting only when he eats or sleeps. Of course, this caused some problems with the people he was living with. Dr. Briefs outwardly showed good humor, but deep down, he wasn't sure if he could deal with Vegeta's temper and commands (not to mention his constant threats).**

**Mrs. Briefs pretty much stayed out of Vegeta's way as well, aside from being yelled at to cook and clean. The family cat didn't even dare to look at Vegeta.**

**But the two most annoying people of all…**

**The door to the Gravity Room opened slowly, and a creaking sound filled the hollow room. The sunlight from the outside poured into the room, and a tiny shadow was visible. There was the sound of something hitting the ground, followed by a groan.**

"**Owwaahh… Daddy, can ya turn that off?"**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes, as he knew who that was. This was the third time Trunks came to see him today, and every time he had something to show him or something to say. They were silly things, Vegeta thought. A blue rock? A colorful feather? A two-headed bug?**

**So? Vegeta thought. That was completely a waste of time to him. But, pretending to be interested in what Trunks brought satisfied him. And that meant he would finally shut up and go away.**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "What in Kami's name do you want now, boy?"**

**The 5 year old had collapsed and was trembling under the great pressure the Gravity Room exerted. "To…turn that off…"**

**Vegeta uncrossed his arms and unhappily did as his son requested. Then, with a look of annoyance on his face, he asked, "Now why are you here?"**

**Trunks wobbly stood to his feet and grinned. "I wanna play."**

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"**

**Trunks giggled. "I wanna play with you, Daddy!"**

"**No!" Vegeta protested. "How dare you interrupt me to tell me something so stupid!" **

**The little boy frowned. "But you haven't played with me in a long time. I wanna play with you here."**

"**Does the Gravity Room look like a place to play to you?!"**

**Trunks's bottom lip quivered. "Umm…"**

**Vegeta laughed a little. "You really want to spend some time with your father in here?"**

**A wide smile was on Trunks's face, and he nodded excitedly. "What game are we gonna play first?" His father smirked. "I promise you'll like this game. It's called 'Who Wants to Be Strong?'"**

**Trunks frowned. "Huh? I don't wanna train, Daddy."**

**Vegeta, thinking his game would appeal to Trunks, grew impatient. "Fool! If you want to spend time with me in here, that means you're going to train!! Now get in a fighting stance!"**

**Trunks shook his head. "But I wanna play. Not train. Mommy said you have to play with me."**

**Vegeta got in his fighting stance and growled. "You are**** playing! You're playing 'Who Wants to Be Strong?' And I could care less what the woman says."**

**Trunks reluctantly got in a fighting stance, his shoulders dropping with disappointment. "I really don't wanna do this, Daddy. We train too much…"**

**Vegeta glared at him. "You're whining too much, boy! There's no such thing as too much training! You are a Saiyan. You have to be stronger than everyone else!"**

**Trunks's eyes widened. "Even Goten? He's my best friend."**

"**Especially him!! You're going to be stronger than both of Kakarot's spawns! If we keep training more often, you can be twice as strong as Kakarot by the time you're Gohan's age!"**

**Trunks sighed. "This sounds like a lot of hard work."**

**Vegeta smirked. "But worth it in the end. Now let's start sparring!"**

**Trunks weakly brought his fists up to guard his face and chest. He looked at his father, trying to read his movements. Concentrating on avoiding as much pain as possible, he started bouncing from side to side.**

"**Quit jumping around!" Vegeta snapped. "Attack me, boy!"**

**Trunks nodded. "Ok! Here I come, Daddy!"**

**He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, and jumped in the air before Vegeta. He unleashed a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head, but his father was unfortunately faster than he was. He grabbed Trunks's leg and spun him in several circles. **

"**Ahhh!" Trunks exclaimed. He tried to free his leg from Vegeta's death grip. **

"**Heh," Vegeta chuckled, and spun Trunks in a few more circles before letting him go. Amused, he watched the boy fly and crash into a padded wall, which contained many imprints of Trunks's body. Another imprint was made in the left-hand corner.**

**Groaning once he got to his feet, Trunks rubbed his sore head. ****"Owww…"**

**Vegeta scoffed. "Pathetic. Why do you always fall for that one? I keep telling you to constantly shift your weight to avoid looking predictable! And you usually put yourself at a disadvantage when you're in the air. Haven't you learned a thing?"**

**Trunks looked up at Vegeta, still rubbing his head. "Huh?"**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes. "My point proven. Now attack me again!"**

**Trunks clenched his tiny fists. "This time you won't catch me!" **

**He charged towards Vegeta again, running towards him at an incredible speed. Vegeta waited for just the right moment before sticking his leg out and tripping the child. Trunks fell on his face, which was flushed red with embarrassment. **

**Growling, he stood up again and turned around, only to be greeted by a fist coming his way. He ducked, but the fist was turned into an uppercut at the last minute. Trunks yelled in pain, as he realized his father's uppercut punch caused him to bite his tongue.**

**His hands flew to his hurting mouth, which left the rest of his body open to another one of Vegeta's attacks. He slightly kicked him in the stomach, and Trunks collapsed to his knees. One hand was at his mouth, and the other was clutching his stomach. He groaned in true pain.**

**Vegeta recoiled in surprise. "What? I barely touched you! And what did I tell you about letting your guard down?" **

**Trunks's blue eyes filled with tears. "You tripped me!"**

"**You were so focused on offense that you totally forgot about defense," Vegeta explained. "I did what I did to help you realize that."**

**Trunks sniffled. "But that made my face all red. And…and I still bit my tongue!"**

"**You let your guard down!"**

**Trunks added bitterly, "And you kicked me real hard in my stomach. I have a tummy ache now."**

"**You let your guard down!" Vegeta repeated impatiently. "Now shut up with the excuses and get up! You've been playing too much and now it's time to work for all the play you played!"**

"**Eh?" Trunks sniffled again. "I've only been playing with Goten lately."**

"**His weak attitude is starting to rub off on you!" Vegeta exclaimed. "See how you're about to cry? Don't let the weak make you weak!"**

"**But Goten's pretty strong too, Daddy," Trunks defended his best friend. "He's Goku's kid after all."**

**Vegeta laughed dryly. "Kakarot's dead. What did he ever do?"**

"**Well, Gohan sometimes trains Goten. But his mom trains him the most. I saw them when I went over."**

"**Even worse!" Vegeta laughed. "What a waste of Saiyan abilities. Oh well. Your job of defeating the kid will be easier. Now get up! Our match isn't over yet!"**

**Trunks grumbled. "But my body still hurts…"**

"**Guess you need a little help!" Vegeta said, and grabbed Trunks's arm. He lifted him to his feet and let go. "Now let's go!"**

**Trunks sat down, refusing another painful round of sparring. "Hmm-hmm."**

"**Come on!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Trunks by the front of his gi and lifting him in the air. "If you don't come on, I'll-"****Suddenly, the door to the Gravity Room opened. The second most annoying person had arrived…**

"**Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, seeing her husband holding her son like that. "What do you think you're doing?! Let go of Trunks!"**

"**Fine," Vegeta huffed, and dropped Trunks. The child grunted when he hit the floor. Standing up, he rubbed his head again, moaning as if he were going to cry.**

"**Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed again, stepping into the Gravity Room to retrieve her son. "What's wrong with you? That's not ****how you hold our son!" **

"**I wasn't holding the boy! I was training him so he won't be a weak brat!"**

**At the mention of the word 'training', Trunks went on to tell his mother of the things Vegeta said and did.**

**Bulma frowned. "I keep telling you that you're too hard on Trunks! You place too much pressure on him. He's only five!"**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hmph. I wouldn't have to put so much pressure on him if he wouldn't play so much."**

"**He's a boy!" Bulma argued. "He's supposed**** to play, for Kami's sake! Not everyone is obsessed with hurting themselves like you. Don't teach Trunks that obsession."**

**Her husband frowned. "It isn't an obsession. It's the duty of a Saiyan to become strong! I'm preserving our culture. See, it's educational."**

**Bulma laughed sarcastically. "Don't give me that educational crap. You don't know a thing about education."**

**Trunks's tugged his mother's pants leg. "Mommy, can I go now? I wanna go catch frogs with Goten."**

**Bulma nearly forgot her son was there, listening to her and Vegeta argue. She sighed. "Umm, sure Trunks. Just go…"**

**The boy ran off, happy to leave his father.**

**Bulma glared at Vegeta once Trunks was gone. "Look, just because you've had a rough childhood doesn't mean you can give Trunks one."**

**Vegeta laughed. "Your word games won't work with me. Believe me, training Trunks is giving him a better childhood than others. Those other punks grow up to get beat up in junior high, and they don't know what to do about it. Trunks will be way ahead of the game. So I know what I'm doing when I'm enhancing his childhood! I know a thing or two about what goes on with kids today."**

**Bulma laughed. "You know nothing! You don't know a thing about kids today, let alone our own son! You can't even make him a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich."**

**Vegeta turned away. "Who wants to eat that crap? It's disgusting. This isn't going to turn into another useless talk about child rearing, woman."**

"**Looks like I'll have to keep talking to you until you know what it's like to properly care for a child."**

"**I already know how to!" Vegeta argued. **

**Bulma laughed superiorly. "Really? Well, I'm giving you a chance to prove your words."**

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet is this, woman?"**

"**It's not a bet. Think of this as another one of those responsibilities you were talking about. As a father, you should be able to take care of your son. Now I'm going to let you do it without my help."**

"…"

**Bulma continued, "I'll be going to a conference in South City, and I'll be leaving Friday. I won't be back until Monday evening, so during that time, you'll have to look out for Trunks."**

"**This is**** a bet!" Vegeta accused. "What stupid conference?"**

"**We're going to discuss the formulation of new capsules we're thinking of making. And I'm going to distribute the ideas and-"**

"**Whatever!" Vegeta interrupted. "Why can't your father look out for the boy?" **

"**Dad's busy as it is," Bulma explained. "He already does more for Trunks than you."**

"**Hmph. Why don't you get your mother to look out for Trunks then?"**

**Bulma's eye twitched. "My mother? She'll kill Trunks! She's not very bright about too many things. Besides, she's not feeling well."**

"**Heh, heh. I can see this is where the genes come in," Vegeta mumbled to himself. He was amused. He knew Bulma really thought he couldn't take care of Trunks. Hah. He'll show her.**

"**Ok, woman. You don't think I can handle the brat, but I'll prove you wrong. If I take care of the squirt and everything goes fine, then you owe me complete privacy in the Gravity Room for three whole days. Three whole days of complete, uninterrupted training to myself."**

**Bulma crossed her arms. "And if you manage to screw up?"**

**Vegeta seemed thoughtful. "Then I'll buy the boy some candy, take him to the park. You know, nice fatherly crap like that."**

"**And I'll go with you, so I know you won't take him to the park to train."**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine, woman. We have a deal."**

**To be continued…**

**_Is Vegeta really ready for everything he just agreed to? How well will he be able to handle Trunks for a whole weekend? _**

**_Look for Part Two: More Brats?!_ **


	2. More Brats!

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Two: More Brats?!**_

**He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he did. Vegeta opened his mouth to Bulma and got himself in a predicament. How did he ever end up with the job of babysitting Trunks for the whole weekend? Getting himself that job had to be the dumbest thing he ever did. Vegeta knew that it was going to be a lot of work--and a lot of trouble--to look out for his mischievous and adventurous son.**

**But little did he know that more trouble was on the way.**

* * *

"**Hey, Mom, I'm home!"**

**Thirteen-year-old Son Gohan announced his presence as he walked through the door of his small and cozy home. He kicked off his sneakers at the front door and placed them on the welcome mat. Noticing a delicious aroma in the air, Gohan knew where to find his mother.**

**Chi-Chi looked up from stirring a pot of soup on the stove, as she heard footsteps in the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing her son. "Hi, sweetie. I didn't even hear you come in." **

"**Yeah, I just got in right now," Gohan replied before kissing his mother's cheek.**

"**Did you have fun playing today?" Chi-Chi asked. "Where did you even go anyway?"**

"**I went to see Piccolo. We had a lot of fun."**

**Chi-Chi smiled. "What did you guys do? Spar?"**

**Gohan grinned. "Yep. We went five rounds and I won four. Piccolo says I'm really, really strong. After that, I told Piccolo I wanted to play a ball game with him, but he didn't know what baseball was, so I had to teach him."**

**Amused, Chi-Chi looked up at her son, seeing his clothes were a little dirty and torn, as was the cap on his head. He had a baseball bat and glove hung over his shoulder. In his other hand, he kept tossing his baseball up and catching it. **

**Chi-Chi laughed, picturing Gohan teaching Piccolo how to play baseball. "I see. How did that turn out?"**

**Gohan tilted his head, appearing uneasy. "Kinda hard. Piccolo had no idea what to do, and when I tried explaining it, he just said it was pointless. He didn't like what he had to wear at all. I got him to change into some play clothes."**

**Chi-Chi laughed again. "Play clothes? I didn't even know he had anything else to wear besides his training gi."**

"**Well, he does. I told him he better change, unless he wanted to ruin his gi. We started getting into a game, but he kept messing up. He told me to just quit the game. Then he suggested we do something we're both good at."**

**Still amused, Chi-Chi shook her head, smiling. "I would've loved to see that. You know he'd do that just for you."**

**Gohan smiled. "I know." **

**He came close to the stove, and eyed what his mother was cooking. "What's this?"**

**Chi-Chi raised the fire a bit before answering, "It's dinner. I'm making vegetable soup, and there's bread in the oven." **

**Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good… But Mom, it's 4:30. Isn't it a little early to make dinner?" **

**His mother shook her head. "It'll be a while before everything's done. I wanted Goten to eat before he goes over to visit Trunks anyway."**

"**Oh yeah. Goten's been looking forward to spending the night at Trunks's house for a long time now. Where is he anyway?"**

"**Cleaning up his toys in the family room. I told him he couldn't go until he made sure his things were in order. Will you go check on him?" **

"**Ok," Gohan said, and wandered off to find his brother. The four-year-old was, as his mother said, cleaning up his scattered toys of racecars, puzzles, plastic dinosaurs and building blocks. Gohan grinned and ruffled Goten's hair. "Hey, kiddo."**

**The boy smiled up at Gohan. "Hi, 'Nii-chan. I'm cleanin' up the toys."**

"**I noticed," Gohan said, and placed one of the racecars in his toy box. "You excited to go to Trunks's house?"**

**Goten's head nodded vigorously. "We're gonna have lots o' fun." **

**Gohan smiled. "Yeah. Hey, are all your things packed up and ready to go?"**

**Goten shook his head. "Almost…"**

"**I'll help you clean up the toys and pack your stuff. Then we have to wash up and eat dinner. After that, it's off to Trunks's house you go!"**

**Goten's eyes shone with excitement. "Yeah! Thanks, 'Nii-chan!"**

**As Gohan predicted, the time seemed to go by quicker because the two were working together. During dinner, Chi-Chi had to gently chide her son about eating too fast. She knew he was excited to go, but she didn't want him to choke.**

**After dinner, it was finally time to leave.**

**Chi-Chi stood up from the table to collect the dinner dishes, and looked at Goten. "Just wait a little longer, ok? I'm going to wash these, and then we can go." **

**Goten sighed. "Oookkk…"**

**Gohan took his and Goten's dishes to the sink and looked up at his mother. "Hey, Mom. I can drop Goten off at Trunks's house. We can take the Nimbus. You stay here and relax." **

**Chi-Chi smiled, surprised and pleased. "Thank you, son."**

**Gohan nodded and smiled at Goten. "Ready?"**

"**Yeah, yeah!" Goten answered enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "Let me go get my stuff!"**

**After Goten dashed out of the kitchen, Gohan looked up at his mother. "Oh yeah. Is there anything else I should do before I drop Goten off?"**

**Chi-Chi turned around and dried her hands from dishwashing. "Hm? Actually, yes. I'm going to put some soup in one of the plastic containers for you to take to Mrs. Briefs. I heard she's not feeling well, and hopefully, some of this will make her better." **

"**Ok," Gohan agreed, and it was at that moment that Goten returned with his backpack. "'K, 'Nii-chan!"**

**After the two boys bade their mother goodbye, they went outside, where Goten called Nimbus. The cloud zoomed down at their side, and Gohan helped Goten onto it. Then he placed the soup in Goten's lap. "Hold onto this tight, ok, Goten? Mom said this is for Mrs. Briefs."**

"**Ok!" Goten agreed, and soon, the two boys were headed for West City.**

* * *

**Dr. Briefs greeted the boys when they arrived. "Hello, Gohan, Goten. We've been expecting you." Gohan nodded respectfully. "Hello, sir." Below him, Goten grinned at the older man. "Hi, Bulma's Dad!"**

**He smiled at the little boy. "Trunks has been waiting for you, too. He's in the living room." **

**Goten was about to run off, but he was stopped suddenly, as he imagined what if his mother were here? **_**"You don't call him Bulma's Dad, sweetie. His name is Dr. Briefs. Remember what I taught you? Take off your shoes and jacket and put them away. Then you put your things nicely in a corner in Trunks's room. That's what a nice guest should do."**_

**Goten did as he was taught and thanked Dr. Briefs, calling him by his proper name, for welcoming him into his home. Then he eagerly took off, looking for his best friend. **

**Gohan handed Dr. Briefs the stored soup. "My mom said this is for your wife. I'm sorry she's sick."**

**Dr. Briefs seemed surprised. "Oh, thanks. I'll put this in the kitchen. Be sure to thank your mother for me."**

**Meanwhile, a certain someone was hearing all kinds of commotion in the house, and he was getting very upset. Vegeta stormed in from the backyard and recoiled, seeing Goten and Trunks running around the house, and Gohan standing nearby.**

"**What?! What in Kami's name is going on?!"**

**Dr. Briefs looked over his shoulder. "Oh, it's just you, Vegeta. Goten's spending the night tonight. He and Trunks are just playing."**

**This just surprised Vegeta even more. "Playing? Spending the night?" His mind searched for a reason to get rid of Goten. "Huh…isn't tonight a school night?"**

"**It's Friday, Vegeta," Gohan said.**

**Vegeta looked at Gohan with disgust. "You! Don't tell me you're spending the night too! We don't have room for you in the Brat Motel!" **

**Gohan waved his hands in defense. "Calm down, Vegeta. I just came to drop Goten off. I'll be back for him on Sunday." **

"**You better take him now!"**

"**Now, now, Vegeta," Dr. Briefs scolded. "Let the boys have some fun. It's not going to hurt you to let them goof off a little."**

"**A little?!" Vegeta fumed. "Do you know how horrible those two are? They constantly run around, screaming and whining about the stupidest things! Poking you with their little fingers, saying, 'Feed me!' Leaving messes for you to clean up! The list goes on!"**

**Gohan laughed to himself. He secretly thought Vegeta was probably worse as a child. **"**It's not like you're looking out for them, Vegeta."**

**He mumbled under his breath. "I doubt you could…"**

**Then Gohan smiled cheerfully. "Well, I'm going back home now. I'm sure my mom's wondering what's keeping me. See you guys later."**

**After Gohan left, the first thing that Vegeta heard was something like glass shattering in the next room. He and Dr. Briefs spun at the sound. "Huh?! Darn kids!!"**

**Dr. Briefs began to walk away, but Vegeta barked, "Hey! Where do you think you're skipping off to?!"**

"**My lab."**

"**Didn't you just hear something break, old man?"**

"**Yep."**

**Vegeta growled and yelled, "So don't just walk away!! Fix it!"**

**Dr. Briefs turned back. "I'm not the one who has to look out for the kids. YOU got yourself into this, YOU take care of the kids, and YOU get yourself out of this."**

**Vegeta was starting to get pissed off. The veins in his forehead almost popped. "Why you arrogant little—"**

"**Daddy!!" came Trunks's desperate voice from the next room.**

**Vegeta growled. This was bad. Bulma was gone, as she said she would be. Five minutes hadn't even passed, and something already happened.**

"**Darn it!" Vegeta whispered, as he ran into the next room.**

_**Run, Vegeta! What have Trunks and Goten done? **_

_**Find out in Part Three: Trouble Times Two**_

**LaurenSimone: Thank you.**

**MikilaRose: Thanks. I'm trying not to let too long of a time pass between chapters and generally I try to update once a week. Hehe yes, there will be father/son interaction coming up. **

**DiamondoftheMoon: Thank you. You'll find out soon enough what Vegeta's gotten himself into!**


	3. Trouble Times Two

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Three: Trouble Times Two**_

**Five minutes.**

**That wasn't even how long it was until Vegeta found he was in trouble. He wound up with the responsibility of looking after his son for the whole weekend. Unbeknownst to him, he had another load on his shoulders, provided in the cute form of his son's best friend.**

**The two half-Saiyan boys had already caused a hint of chaos, as the sound of something shattering echoed in the next room. Then came Trunks's desperate voice calling for his father.**

**Cursing, Vegeta frantically ran to the living room. "Boy! Huh?"**

**He found Trunks and Goten crowded around a statue that had fallen, its pieces scattered all over the hardwood floor. The head of the statue had rolled onto a patch of nearby carpet, unharmed.**

**Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out. "W-Wha?! What happened?!"**

"**It was my fault," Goten whispered quietly, his head hung in shame.**

"**Brat!" Vegeta said, reaching forward to grasp Goten. But Trunks protectively stood in front of Goten. "No, Daddy! It was my fault! We were just playin' and I ran around, not looking where I was goin. I ran into the table and knocked the statue over. Sorry…"**

"**Hmph," Vegeta snorted, and bent over to pick up the head of the statue. It was a glass head of a tiger, and its face was scratched from the fall. "Looks like you smashed one of the old man's animal statues. It's not important."**

"**But won't Grandpa be mad?" Trunks asked slowly.**

"**Who cares?" Vegeta retorted. "I just don't want you to scare me like that again. I thought you had smashed something important that was your mother's."**

**That was close. If something of Bulma's had broke, then Vegeta knew his life was going to be cut several decades short. He really had to keep an eye on Trunks and Goten. **

**He looked at the two boys with a frown. "You guys need to be more careful. Go play someplace where you aren't surrounded by glass and important things. Huh?"**

**Vegeta looked at Goten, who had knelt next to the fallen statue. He looked at the scattered pieces of glass with focus. **

"**Boy!" Vegeta snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"**

**Goten's determined eyes met Vegeta's. "When you make a mess, you're s'pposed to clean it up. My mommy told me that." He then began to reach for the pieces of glass with his bare hands.**

**A part of Vegeta wanted to let Goten do what he was doing, to make a fool of himself. Yet, he knew what would happen. Goten's hands would get all cut up. And, if Goten went home on Sunday with his fingers covered in band-aids, Chi-Chi would kill whoever let that happen.**

**Well, Vegeta knew Chi-Chi couldn't kill him, but there was something about her that made him uncomfortable. Fear? Maybe. And he knew he definitely didn't want to hear her yell about why her son's hands were allowed to be cut. She was not someone to mess with. Not to mention her husband and son are the strongest people alive (um… dead in Goku's case), and they won't hesitate to meet Chi-Chi's needs.**

"**Don't touch that glass, boy!" Vegeta commanded. **

**Goten stopped and looked up at Vegeta again. "Huh? But we're s'pposed to clean up a mess." **

"**I'll do it!" Vegeta said quickly. "Just get out of here! You and Trunks! Go!"**

**Goten and Trunks looked at each other in confusion. What had gotten into Vegeta? They shrugged and went to play in a safer place. Whatever kindness Vegeta was showing wouldn't last for long, and they didn't want to be here when it wore off. **

**Vegeta looked down at the shattered glass and sighed. "Now to clean this up…" **

**He clapped his hands. "XJ7014!"**

**A Capsule Corp robot responded to its serial number, and came floating toward Vegeta. "Yes, sir?" it questioned in its robotic voice.**

**Vegeta pointed to the glass. "Take care of this." **

"**Right away, sir." The robot's chest opened up, and a mechanical arm came out. It was holding a mini dustpan and brush. It quickly swept up the glass and placed it in its compartment drawer.**

"**All done, sir."**

"**Now get out of here," Vegeta ordered. **

"**Not even a thank you," the robot mumbled, floating away. **

**Vegeta smiled. Ha, that was easy. Now it was time for some relaxation or some training. He decided he would train for an hour or so now and relax during a break, where more Capsule Corp robots would fulfill his every whim. **

"**Daddy!"**

…**Or so he thought.**

**Startled, Vegeta turned around to see Trunks standing at the entrance of the room. Goten leaned against the doorway beside him. They both seemed to have a jaded look on their face. "What now?" Vegeta demanded.**

"**We're bored, Daddy," Trunks announced.**

"**Yeah. We were hopin' ya could play with us," Goten added.**

**Vegeta huffed, "Hah! It's going to take a lot of hoping!" **

"**C'mon, Daddy!" Trunks urged. "Just play one game with us!"**

**He ran to Vegeta and wrapped his arms around his legs. His shining eyes gazed at his father's in a plea. "Please?" Vegeta turned his face away. "No."**

**Trunks let go of Vegeta and fell to his knees. His hands were clasped together and lifted up in accordance with his face. "Please?" he tried again.**

**Vegeta cracked a smile, seeing his son on his knees like this. He really wants to play games this badly, does he? He thought. **

"**Please play a game with us, Mr. Vegeta," Goten requested. "I promise we'll be good."**

**Vegeta stiffened, and glanced over at Goten. "What…did you just call me?"**

**The little boy raised an eyebrow, confused. "Eh…?" He only did what his mother taught him: address men as 'Mr.' and women as 'Ms.' or 'Mrs.' What was so wrong with that? Then he remembered. Vegeta didn't like to be called 'Mr.' There was something else that usually went before his name…**

"**Umm… can ya please play a game with us, Prince Vegeta?" Goten tried again. **

**Vegeta smiled a full smile. This boy had showed him the respect he felt he earned. It felt good hearing the words 'Prince Vegeta' again. It had been too long since he heard them. Goten was definitely scoring some points.**

**Vegeta looked down at Trunks and smirked. "You have a lot to learn from your little friend. Ok, I'll play a game."**

"**Please don't let it be 'Who Wants to Be Strong?'" Trunks grumbled.**

"**How do ya play that?" Goten asked. **

"**Goten, hush! That's not what we're playing!" Trunks hissed.**

**Vegeta smiled. "Oh, but it is."**

**Trunks stood to his feet and shook his head fiercely. "Nuh uh! 'Cuz I'll tell Mommy that you forced me and Goten to train! And if Mommy tells Goten's Mommy, then you'll be in trouble with two women!"**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hmph! Fine, we'll play a different game." **

_**Child knows too much for his age. Sassy brat**_**, he thought.**

"**How about this game?" Vegeta offered. "Prince Vegeta Says. It's like Simon Says. Whoever doesn't obey loses the game." **

"**Ok!" the two boys agreed, finally happy that a game was going on.**

"**Follow me," Vegeta said, leading the way to the family room. He had been walking, and glanced over his shoulder. Trunks and Goten were not behind him. He angrily stormed back into the other room.**

"**Why didn't you come on?!" he fumed at Trunks and Goten.**

"**Ya didn't say Prince Vegeta says," Goten replied.**

**Vegeta growled. "Prince Vegeta says march into the family room before Prince Vegeta loses his temper and doesn't play childish games anymore!"**

**Once the boys were gathered in the family room, Vegeta continued with the game. "Ok, this one's an easy one. Ready? Prince Vegeta says play another game with each other and leave Prince Vegeta alone."**

**Vegeta collapsed on one of the luxurious sofas in the family room, and closed his eyes. He settled in a comfortable position and rested his forearm across his face to shade his eyes from any light. He sighed peacefully when he heard peace and quiet. **

**He smiled slyly. Trunks and Goten actually fell for that one? Oh well. Vegeta felt a nap was in order now.**

"**What're ya smiling about?" **

**Hm. A childish voice? He was not supposed to be hearing that right now.**

**Vegeta opened one eye to take a peek. He noticed Goten was nearly in his face, gazing curiously at something. "Oh, Kami…"**

**Goten giggled. "Did ya know you have nose hairs, Vegeta?" **

**Vegeta covered his nose and sat up straight. "What?! Shut up! What are you and Trunks still doing here?! I gave you a command!"**

**Trunks crossed his arms. "C'mon, Daddy. Y'know that wasn't fair."**

"**I don't care!" Vegeta argued. "You two didn't leave at all, did you? You were supposed to! You disobeyed; you lost the game! Now leave me alone for real!"**

**Vegeta lied down on the sofa again, crossing his arms and mumbling something about impudent brats. He was just about to close his eyes again when Goten asked, "Can I be Prince Vegeta since you don't wanna play?"**

**Vegeta shook his head fiercely. "No! Only I can be Prince Vegeta! Who do you think I am?"**

"**But ya don't wanna play the game anymore," Goten reasoned. "So I wanna be Prince Vegeta now."**

"**He's my Dad," Trunks said. "I should be Prince Vegeta now. I'm a real prince anyway, since my daddy is. You aren't royalty at all, Goten."**

"**Yes I am!" Goten argued. "My Mommy's a princess."**

"**NO ONE IS GONNA BE PRINCE VEGETA EXCEPT ME, GOT IT?" Vegeta yelled. "My game, my rules! Got a problem? Deal with it!"**

**Trunks and Goten blinked. **

"**Daddy, you sound worse than the kids who have a fit at preschool," Trunks said. **

* * *

"**C'mon, Mr. Vegeta," Goten pleaded, tugging at Vegeta's hand. He was trying to get the Prince of all Saiyans off the couch and play. And Vegeta was doing his best not to explode. Maybe if he pretended he were dead…**

**Goten grunted as he pulled Vegeta's hand. He was hoping to get Vegeta off the couch **_**today**_** and play a game **_**today**_**. But all the strength four-year-old Goten mustered was not enough to move the Prince of all Saiyans. **

"**Help me, Trunks. Maybe if you and me pulled together…"**

**Trunks, thinking this was funny, agreed to help his best friend get his dad off the couch. The two boys pulled and pulled. They pulled as hard as they could. Vegeta budged an inch. He was secretly feeling how strong the two boys could be as a team. **

**Vegeta budged another inch, and scooted to the edge of the sofa. He had to try not to smirk. He had to let Goten and Trunks think they were actually doing something.**

**Big mistake.**

**Vegeta relieved Goten and Trunks off their efforts and fell to the ground. He got on his hands and knees, and finally smirked. But, that smirk was soon wiped off his face when he felt something on his body.**

**One of the boys had climbed onto his back. **

"**Horsey!" Goten giggled, holding two small fistfuls of Vegeta's shirt. His legs kicked in joy. "Vegeta horsey!"**

**Vegeta looked over his shoulder in horror. Yep. Goten was on his back, laughing away. Trunks stood on the couch next to him, grinning, ready to get on Vegeta's back as well. **

"**N-No!" Vegeta barked in disbelief. "Trunks, if you get on my back, I will hold dinner from you tonight! I swear! Goten, if you ever want to go back to your family, you will get off my back right now! I swear that too! And how dare you compare me to such a lowlife creature?!"**

**Goten just giggled and leaned forward. "You're a funny horsey, Vegeta."**

"**I am not a horsey! How dare you refer the Prince of Saiyans to a stupid creature!"**

"**You a funny horsey."**

"**I AM NOT A HORSEY!" Vegeta yelled. The muscles in his back tensed, and Goten giggled some more.**

**Trunks, who had been quiet, jumped off the couch and suddenly ran away. Vegeta noticed this and hung his head. "Good Kami…where is the brat running off to?" **

**His question was answered when Trunks came running back with a carrot in his hand. He waved the carrot in Vegeta's face. "Open up, horsey! Horsey like carrots."**

**Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, and when he did, Trunks took that opportunity and stuffed the carrot in Vegeta's mouth.**

**Vegeta angrily spat out the carrot. "Rabbits! Bunnies and rabbits like carrots, you imbecile! Not horses! And don't ever put that disgusting thing in my mouth again!"**

**Trunks picked up the carrot and waved it in front of Vegeta again. "Nuh uh. Horsey like carrots too. Open up!"**

"**Yah, open up!" Goten agreed. He grabbed tufts of Vegeta's hair and pulled on them, using them as reins. This, of course, hurt Vegeta, and he opened his mouth to curse.**

**Luckily, a little orange carrot cut off his words (and saved this story from being PG-13). **

**Vegeta spat out the carrot again. Trunks laughed and applauded Goten's gesture. **

**Vegeta was so angry, he thought the veins on his forehead would pop. "Why you…! GOTEN, GET OFF ME! TRUNKS, STOP LAUGHING! I SWEAR, IF ANY OF YOU—"**

**Vegeta stopped yelling suddenly, as he looked up. He saw Dr. and Mrs. Briefs in the doorway of the family room. **_**Oh Kami**_**, he thought.**

"**We came to see what all the commotion was about," Mrs. Briefs said hesitantly.**

"**I'm not even going to ask what's happening," Dr. Briefs stated, and put his arm around his wife. "Back to bed you go, dear. You need to recover…"**

"**Do I have to?" her voice echoed from the end of the hallway. "I've never seen Vegeta do that. It's so cute…"**

**Vegeta waited for the sound of a door being shut before he spoke.**

"**It's so cute," he mocked. "Hmph! It's not gonna be cute once I get up!"**

**Vegeta reached over his shoulder and firmly grasped Goten, who squealed at the sudden touch. Vegeta plucked the boy off his back and sat him on the ground. Then he stood to his feet, stretching his arms and back.**

**Vegeta glared at Trunks and Goten once he was through stretching.**

"**That…was just sick…" he told them. "Do you have any idea how horrible that was?! What do you think your grandparents think now, boy?"**

**Trunks tilted his head. "Huh? I thought you didn't care what Grandpa thought."**

"**Of course I don't care!" Vegeta yelled. "I was just testing you! Haha… Get out of my sight." **

"**Oh…ok, Dad," Trunks said. "C'mon, Goten. We can play in my room…"**

**Once Trunks and Goten scampered off, Vegeta collapsed on the couch again. According to him, that was the worst. He couldn't believe it. Babysitting? Vegeta felt taking care of children was a female's job. **

**Taking care of Trunks was unpleasant enough, but now Goten too? **

**Why did Chi-Chi and Goku have to dump him off here? Vegeta growled, as he imagined Chi-Chi would've probably thought the 'horsey game' was cute too. He was going to make sure Goten never said a word about it to anyone.**

**And Goku…**

**Vegeta growled again, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you laughing at me from Other World, Kakarot? You get a front row seat to watch the Prince of all Saiyans be made a fool of kids. Of your kid!"**

**Vegeta turned over and glanced out the window. It was still only Friday night. Two more days…just two more days until this was all over. Just two more days until he wins the bet against Bulma and gets three uninterrupted days of training in peace in the Gravity Room. **

**He smirked a bit through his fatigue. This might be worth it after all.**

_**Vegeta's worn out and it's not time yet. Hehe. Can he make it through Saturday and Sunday?**_

_**Look for it in Part Four: Almost There**_


	4. Almost There

**Weekend With the Brats**

**Part Four: Almost There**

**10:30 AM, Saturday morning: Vegeta is spotted laying on the sofa in the living room.**

**Approximately 10:30 and 10 seconds AM: Trunks and Goten poke Vegeta to wake him up. **

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

**Poke.**

**Goten frowned as he glanced over Vegeta. After all those pokes, Vegeta was still asleep? The sun was up in the sky now; it was time to wake up. It was time to play. Goten poked Vegeta again, but he got the same results. "Trunks," he whispered to the boy next to him. "Your Daddy's not wakin' up. What are we gonna do?"**

**Trunks rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I know! Wait here."**

**He left the family room and headed into the kitchen. The sound of clanking pots and pan could be heard. Then there was the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Trunks came running back with a pot and a stirring spoon in his hands.**

**He tiptoed next to his father and held the pot close to his ear. "Hide, Goten," he whispered. Goten leapt behind another sofa before Trunks began to bang loudly on the bottom of the pot with the spoon.**

**Trunks kept banging against the pot until something happened. **

**Vegeta moved.**

"**Eep!" Trunks squealed, dropping the spoon and pot. He immediately jumped into a defensive fighting stance, his fists raised. He was anticipating a grab, but Vegeta didn't attack. **

**He merely rolled over. **

"**Huh?" Trunks said. **_**Dad just kept sleeping like nothing happened**_**, he thought. **

"**Is it safe to come out?" Goten whispered from a few feet away. **

**Trunks glanced at Vegeta, who was still reclining peacefully, and finally at Goten. "Yeah, come on…" When Goten reunited with Trunks, he found his best friend was puzzled. "I don't get it, Goten. Usually, loud noises wake my Dad up. And that noise is usually my mom yelling at him."**

"**So should we yell at him?" Goten asked. "That's not nice…" **

"**No, it wouldn't work if we yelled at him. He won't jump up if it's not my Mom," Trunks explained. "Besides, he'd just yell back…" **

**Goten hung his head. "We're never gonna get your Daddy to play with us now…"**

**Trunks suddenly brightened up and left again. In a few moments, he returned with a cup of ice water. **

"**Are ya thirsty, Trunks?" Goten asked.**

**Trunks smirked. "Don't be dumb, Goten. This is for my Dad."**

"**Oh, you're so nice," Goten cheerfully said, absentminded to his friend's scheme. "Don't ya think we should wake him first?"**

**Trunks held back a laugh. "I am. Watch."**

**The five-year-old tiptoed closer to Vegeta and held the cup over his head. Trunks cracked a smile as he looked at Vegeta's peaceful face and heard his soft snoring. "Good mornin' Daddy," Trunks snickered before tipping the cup and dumping the water on Vegeta's head.**

**It was over.**

**Even if you were several cities away, you could hear Vegeta screaming as if he had seen a ghost. The drenched Saiyan clenched his teeth as ice cubes slid down his shirt, and the water splashed all over him. He bolted up from the couch and saw Trunks through the fat drops of water clinging to his eyebrows. **

**He opened his mouth to curse, but water poured out of his mouth instead. He spat out the remaining water and finally glared at Trunks in disbelief.**

"**Impudent fool!" he screeched. "What in Kami's name did you do to me?!"**

**Trunks nervously smiled and hid the styrofoam cup behind his back. "What do you mean, Daddy?"**

**Goten uncovered his ears from Vegeta's outburst and slowly moved out from behind the couch. "Good mornin' Mr. Vegeta," he said good-naturedly. **

**Vegeta pointed a trembling finger at Goten. "You! Don't play innocent! You teamed up with the brat and planned to wake me up using the bloody water! Didn't you?! You better not have this on videotape somewhere!"**

**Goten's bottom lip quivered in sorrow, and his body quivered slightly from fear.**

**Trunks dropped the cup and stood in front of Goten, protecting him from yet another episode of his father's rage. "No, Daddy! Don't yell at Goten. He didn't do anything. It was all my idea!"**

**Vegeta snorted, noticing the fallen styrofoam cup a few feet away. "I can tell! That's it. I'm holding breakfast from you today!"**

**Trunks grinned, as did Goten. "Grandpa already fed us breakfast a long time ago," he informed his father.**

**Vegeta smirked. "That may be so, but you will grow hungry again, and that is the meal I will hold from you!"**

"**Ok, Daddy. Why don't you go take a shower to clean yourself up from all that water?" Trunks suggested sweetly.**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine, I will! And when I come back, we're going to train!"**

**Once Vegeta left, Goten scratched his head. "Don't ya wanna take a shower **_**after**_** ya train to take away the sweat? I have a feelin' your Daddy isn't just gonna take a shower, Trunks."**

**Trunks chuckled to himself, and crossed his arms. "Yep. I loaded the shower with all kinds of stuff!"**

"**Like what?" Goten asked curiously.**

"**I put a bottle of cherry syrup in place of the shampoo and I put a bar of itchy soap in place of the good-smelly one."**

"**Itchy soap!" Goten giggled. "How did you get your hands on that?"**

**Trunks smirked. "I have my ways. Wanna hear what else I did?" **

**Goten shrugged. Why not?**

"**The towel he's gonna use has some of my Grandpa's shaving cream in it. And on top of that, only cold water comes out of the shower. Heh, heh…"**

**Goten tilted his head, a bit lost. "Why would your Grandpa need shaving cream? He always keeps his moose stash…" (Our beloved was trying to say moustache)**

"…**And how did you get to turn off the hot water? Your Daddy's gonna be really mad at you. Aren't ya scared?"**

**Trunks shook his head. "I'm just playin' with Dad. And how did I turn off the hot water? I am the Trick Master! I got skills."**

"**O…ok," Goten said.**

* * *

**11 AM: Vegeta screams horrendously after coming out of the shower.**

"**GOTEN! TRUNKS!!" **

**Vegeta stormed into the family room, a towel wrapped around his waist. As soon as he came, Goten and Trunks burst out in uproarious laughter. Poor Vegeta.**

**Cherry syrup was streaming down his hair and face (and this explains why Vegeta's hair sometimes has shades of red in those pictures you see). Shaving cream formed in clumps all over his body. One hand was holding the shaving cream-packed towel around his waist. The other hand was scratching bare parts of his body. He squirmed as his whole body itched.**

**His eyes were blazing with fury, and his left eye twitched hysterically. "You brats have pushed me too far!" he yelled. "I don't know which one of you clowns pulled this off, but you're going to pay!"**

**Vegeta pulled up the towel that was slowly slipping while he yelled. "…Right after I come back!"**

"**Umm…Vegeta?"**

**The furious Saiyan turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Dr. and Mrs. Briefs standing in the doorway of the living room. "Oh my," Mrs. Briefs whispered and hid behind her husband to avoid looking at Vegeta. Only there did she feel safe to quietly comment, "Eww."**

**Dr. Briefs wore a straight face, but on the inside, he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. "We heard you screaming all morning, Vegeta. What's going on?" he asked calmly. **

**Vegeta used his scratching hand to point at Trunks and Goten. "Your grandson and his bratty friend have been harassing me all day! Do you know what those worms have done to me?!"**

**Dr. Briefs glanced at Vegeta. "I can take a guess."**

**Vegeta pointed to himself and continued. "They poured water on me, but that's ok, because I would've loved to use that water for my shower, which was ten times colder! Do you know what is running down my hair and face? Syrup! A bottle of sticky, worthless syrup!"**

"**But, Dad," Trunks said with a hint of a smile. "It's cherry, your favorite flavor."**

**Vegeta glared at his son and then at Dr. Briefs.**

"**Your stupid shaving cream is all over my body, which is covered with the remains of itching soap. How the hell did itching soap get in this house?! This is all Trunks and Goten's fault! Someone needs to discipline those brats and it's going to be me!"**

"**I'll tell my Mommy if you touch me," Goten said bravely.**

**Trunks looked at Vegeta sincerely, though he was trying not to smile. "I'm really sorry, Daddy. It was me again, not Goten. So you can punish me. I'll do twice the training today…"**

**Vegeta smirked. "Yeah!"**

**Suddenly, he changed expressions.**

"**No…you said you would tell the woman if I trained you while she was gone." **_**Damn it**_**, he thought. **

"**That's right, and you'd be in big trouble," Trunks added. "Listen, Dad. Take a shower here in the downstairs bathroom. It's safe in there, I promise."**

"**Hmph, why should I believe your worthless promises?" Vegeta mumbled as he walked away.**

**Dr. Briefs sighed and put his arm around his wife. "Ok, it's over. Back to bed you go, dear…"**

**Once they were gone, Goten sighed with relief. "That was scary, Trunks. That was close too…you could've gotten yourself in big trouble!"**

**Trunks grinned. "But it was worth it! C'mon, Goten. You worry too much. Let's go see if we can find cookies. This is our only chance to eat before my Daddy comes back!"**

"**Ok…"**

* * *

**As the two boys searched the kitchen for the delicious cookies, the phone rang. Trunks and Goten stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goten. "You expect me to answer? Get the phone, Goten."**

"**It's your house!" Goten refused.**

**Trunks rolled his eyes. "Fine."**

**He jumped down from the counter, the cookie jar in his hands. He dumped it in Goten's hands. "Hold this."**

**The phone rang three more times by the time Trunks dragged a chair to the wall and stood on it to reach the phone.**

"**Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Huh? What are me and Goten doin'? Nothing…" **

**Trunks turned around and smirked at Goten. His facial expression changed when he heard Bulma mumble on the other line, "Nothing good, I bet…"**

"**We're being good boys, Mom. I promise! Umm…you wanna talk to Daddy?"**

**Goten looked up and Trunks looked at him. Goten shrugged. "Tell the truth…"**

"**Truth?" Bulma asked on the other line. "Trunks, what's going on? Where is Vegeta?"**

**Trunks gulped. "The truth…the truth is…Daddy's takin' a shower." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed in mock triumph. "Yep! Daddy's givin' himself a good scrub down. Heh, eh…I'll tell him you called, Mom." **

"**Hmph," Bulma said. "I'll call back later. You and Goten better behave. Especially you, mister."**

"**Ok, ok, Mom…bye."**

**When Trunks hung up, he wiped his forehead. "That was a close one. Now it's time for some cookies!"**

**He jumped off the chair and ran to Goten. When he reached into the cookie jar, all he got were crumbs. "Huh? Goten, did you eat all the cookies?" **

**The four-year-old nodded and licked bits of chocolate at the corners of his mouth.**

"**How could you, Goten?!"**

"**There was only one left…and you're s'pposed to let guests have the first share, right?"**

**Trunks sulked. "This sucks. Fine. Let's go play monster trucks."**

"**I think it's time to play 'Who Wants to Be Strong?'" a new voice said.**

**Trunks and Goten looked up at the doorway of the kitchen and saw Vegeta standing there, properly cleaned and dressed, and smirking with all his Saiyan pride. Trunks instantly shook his head at his father's words. "You can't make me!"**

"**Us," Goten corrected.**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "I said you would pay…" **

"**You're not allowed to train us!" Trunks reminded him. "And you wouldn't dare disobey Mommy!"**

"**Ha, ha," Vegeta laughed. "You obviously don't know me very well. Now get ready for some pushups." **

"**Not unless you're doin' them too!" Trunks argued.**

**Vegeta pointed to Goten. "Someone **_**is**_** going to do them with you! Start with ten! C'mon!"**

**Trunks shook his head fiercely. "I'm not gonna do them no matter what you say!"**

**Vegeta cracked his knuckles and formed two fists. "Wanna bet?"**

**Goten sweatdropped. "Ummm… I gots an idea! Let's go play at the park!"**

**Vegeta forgot about threatening Trunks (for once) and frowned at Goten. "The park?"**

**Goten nodded. "Yeah. I know you guys got a park in this city. So let's go play! I like parks. Seesaws are fun."**

"**We can make mud holes there too!" Trunks added.**

**Goten grinned and nodded again. "Yeah! And don't forget about the Junga Jim!"**

**Vegeta looked at Trunks and Goten discussing plans that weren't going to happen. He crossed his arms, amused, and smirked. "I don't care if you like the jungle gym, swings and slides. There's no way you're getting there."**

**Trunks and Goten gasped and looked at each other. Then, in unison, they crowded around Vegeta and begged him to take them to the park over and over.**

**Vegeta laughed. "Ho! You think you two deserve to go play after what you did to me this morning?"**

**Trunks frowned. "I said I was sorry, Daddy! Please take us to the park! I promise we'll be good!"**

"**Please, Mr. Vegeta," Goten requested. "We're really gonna be good! We even promised Trunks's Mommy!"**

**Vegeta's eyes widened, and red alarms went off in his head. "What? You talked to the woman?"**

**Trunks nodded. "She called while you were takin' a shower."**

**Vegeta grew uncomfortable. "You... You didn't say anything, did you?" **

**Trunks smirked. "Not if you take us to the park, I won't. I've got Mommy's hotel number."**

**Vegeta clenched his teeth. He hated Trunks's sassy attitude, but then again, he knew where Trunks got it from.**

"**Ok, ok," Vegeta agreed quickly. "I'll take you to the park, but only for two hours! And you better not expect me to play with you or anything!"**

"**We won't!" Trunks and Goten said in unison and hugged Vegeta's leg. "Thank you!"**

**Vegeta wiggled his leg. "Ugh…get off me! Just go get ready!"**

**The two boys happily scampered off to put on their shoes. Vegeta wrote a note to Dr. Briefs, letting him know where he and the boys would be.**

**Vegeta sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening again.**

**Deep inside, he felt like he could almost cry with sarcasm. When, oh when would this terror ever end?**

**What did Vegeta do to deserve this? **

"**Ready, Daddy!"**

**Trunks came back and stood next to his father, looking up at him with a gleam of victory in his eyes.**

"**I'm ready too, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten announced, also standing alongside Vegeta, and smiling at him with that cute smile of his. **

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "Let's just go."**

"**Wait, Dad," Trunks said. "You're not going out like that, are you?"**

**Vegeta looked at himself. He was wearing a green undershirt beneath a bright orange, Hawaiian print shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. He couldn't find his Saiyan combat armor suit he usually wears. **

**(If you're wondering where it disappeared to, that was Trunks too. You'll see in the next part.)**

**So Vegeta opted to wear some clothes that Bulma bought him when she forced him to go shopping with her. **

"**Shut up, boy!" Vegeta barked at Trunks. "I'll go out however I want! It's not like my clothes will get dirty or anything. I'm not playing with you, remember?"**

**Trunks tilted his head. "Yeah, but still…that's not cool, Daddy."**

"**Shut up!" Vegeta repeated. "Since when were you the judge of cool? Since when were you cool yourself?"**

**Trunks laughed. "I've always been cool, Daddy."**

"**Me too," Goten added.**

**Trunks looked at Goten and laughed. "You're just goofy, Goten."**

"**Goofy?" Goten repeated and then seemed thoughtful. "I see him on the Disney channel."**

"**My point proven," Trunks said. "Now let's go to the park!"**

**He and Goten grabbed Vegeta's hands and led the way to the many adventures that awaited them at West City's park.**

_**What's going to happen now? The only way you'll know is by tuning into Part Five: Mr. Incredible Vegeta!**_


	5. Mr Incredible Vegeta!

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Five: Mr. Incredible Vegeta!**_

**It just couldn't be.**

**It was a few moments after dusk when Vegeta stumbled back into the Briefs home, exhausted, dirty and beat. He only felt this way after a long day of hard training. Why did he feel this way right now? He had only…**

"**That was the bestest game of hide and seek ever, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten happily declared, skipping into the house.**

"**Yeah, Dad," Trunks said, taking Vegeta's hand and slowly guiding him to his favorite sofa in the living room. "You should play with us more often."**

**Vegeta said nothing, still in shock of the events that had occurred. He just collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes, groaning and whining. **

**Goten grinned. "Lookit! Mr. Vegeta had so much fun with us that he don't know what to say!"**

**Trunks smirked. "Heh… C'mon, Goten. We better go wash up before Grandpa fixes dinner."**

**When the two boys left, Vegeta forced his aching body sideways and steadily embraced himself. He had no idea how playing with kids impacted him. **

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_**Please play with us!"**_

_**This had to be the tenth time that Trunks and Goten had begged Vegeta to play. Stubborn and adamant about his promise to avoid any type of goofing around, Vegeta crossed his arms and turned the other way. He wasn't going to let his guard down at a thing like this.**_

_**The boys asked to be escorted to the park. Playing with them was not part of the deal, therefore, Vegeta felt all he had to do was stand here and be bored out of his mind for the next two hours. Simple enough.**_

_**Or was it?**_

"_**Help!"**_

_**Vegeta ignored a faint cry, assuming it was some whiny child that was separated from his mom. He sat on one of the park benches and closed his eyes. He might as well take a nap for as long as he was going to be here.**_

"_**Somebody, please help!"**_

_**Vegeta's left eye twitched. Who was yelling now? Why was it that every time Vegeta wanted some peace and quiet, he never got it? **_

"_**Mr. Vegeta, you've gotta help!"**_

_**Great. There was a problem, and now he was a part of it. Vegeta felt himself shake frantically, and he opened his eyes, an angry look on his face. His expression changed when he looked down, and then he seemed disgusted. Goten had been the one to climb into his lap, grasp his shoulders and shake him with great force.**_

"_**Wake up, Mr. Vegeta! You're the only one who can help!"**_

_**Vegeta, though irritated, gently pushed Goten off his lap. "What are you blubbering about now, boy?" Goten's innocent face was etched with worry, and his small hands fumbled with each other in nervousness. "Trunksisstuckinatreeand-"**_

"_**What?!" Vegeta interrupted. "Does your mouth always move this fast? Slow down and say that again!"**_

_**Goten took a deep breath. "You're not gonna like this, but… Trunks is stuck in a tree and he can't get down!"**_

_**Vegeta nearly burst out laughing, but he held it back and instead frowned. "What happened?"**_

_**Goten took Vegeta's hand and pulled him off the park bench. "I'll explain everythin' if ya promise to c'mon!" **_

'_**Crap,' Vegeta thought, and unwillingly followed Goten, listening to him as he explained what happened.**_

"_**Me 'n Trunks were playin' and we were chasin' a squirrel. The squirrel went up in his tree and I told Trunks we shoulda left him alone. But Trunks said he could catch the squirrely and take his acorn, so he climbed up the tree. But now he's stuck!"**_

_**This time, Vegeta did laugh. He laughed uproariously, clutching onto his side. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Hah… What a son I have! Oh Kami, I needed this laugh…"**_

_**Goten frowned. "Are ya just gonna stand 'round and laugh or are ya gonna save Trunks?"**_

_**Vegeta immediately put on a solemn face. "Haha…quiet, brat! Lead me to the boy!"**_

_**Goten smiled at him. "I know ya can save Trunks, Mr. Vegeta! You've got cool powers. You're incredible!"**_

_**Vegeta smirked. "I know. Now let's go."**_

_**Goten ran to the right tree, which was surrounded by a handful of worried spectators. "Hold on Trunks! Your daddy's comin' for ya!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Vegeta was taking his time walking to the tree. He frowned, noticing that people were here at the scene. Did they HAVE to be here? Vegeta sighed, wishing he could blow these people away with a simple wave of ki from his hand.**_

_**His attention was diverted when he heard his son's grunt of pain.**_

_**Trunks was swaying in the seventh branch of the tree, trying to hold his balance and take an acorn from the squirrel, just like he promised Goten. He wanted to prove he could do it. Trunks glared at the little gray squirrel, who glared back from his large home of a hole in the tree trunk.**_

_**Trunks slowly reached for the squirrel, who was holding the prize of an acorn in his tiny paws. "C'mon now…"**_

_**The squirrel inched away for the eighth time, and Trunks finally lost his patience. "Gimme that acorn, you dumb squirrel!" he snarled, both his hands thrusting forward to snatch the acorn. But the squirrel released the acorn, which fell out of the tree.**_

"_**Look out, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten exclaimed, seeing the acorn was heading for the smirking Saiyan.**_

_**But it was too late.**_

_**The acorn's hard shell made contact with Vegeta's head (which luckily was harder) and bounced off. "What?!" he said, reaching to rub his head. He looked up at the tree.**_

_**The squirrel, who by now was upset, leapt forward at Trunks and used his tiny paws to scratch the boy's face.**_

"_**Ooowww!" Trunks groaned, and his hands covered the minor wounds on his face. He teetered backwards as the squirrel went on to scratch at his legs. He lifted the leg that kept on getting scratched, and lost his balance.**_

"_**Ahhhhh! Goten! Daddy!" Trunks whined as he fell out of the tree.**_

_**The small crowd gasped as they witnessed the soon-to-be terrible fall of an innocent boy. "Trunks!" Goten called out to his best friend.**_

"_**Boy!" Vegeta exclaimed. He levitated in the air and quickly caught his son, who trembled in his arms. "D-Daddy…" he whispered shakily.**_

_**The crowd below was very surprised to see…well, a flying man. Some people had left, immediately heading for the doctor's office. Something was obviously wrong with them. No one can just fly around saving people like Superman, right? It was all fiction…**_

_**Some people of the crowd stayed, despite the 'impossible' scene in front of them. They softly cooed at the tender display of a father holding his son. Even Goten joined in the "awww."**_

_**This embarrassed Vegeta. "What are you people looking at?!" he barked. "You think it's strange that I can fly! I can also do this!" He held Trunks with one hand and extended his other to the people. He gathered ki in the palm of his hand…**_

"_**I will…KILL YOU!" Vegeta threatened, though he was blushing. "Get out of here! No one needs to see this!"**_

"_**Ok, ok, show's over. Trunks is ok now," Goten broke up the crowd. The people scattered and went back to what they were doing, seeing enough for one day.**_

_**Once Vegeta and Trunks reached the ground, Goten sighed with relief. "I'm glad you guys are ok! I knew you could save Trunks, Mr. Vegeta. I knew you were incredible."**_

"_**You know what's even more incredible?" Vegeta asked. "Trunks's reason for all this mess!"**_

_**Trunks gulped. "Umm…sorry?"**_

"_**I thought so," Vegeta said. "You just lost the rest of your playtime here! We're going home."**_

"_**Nuh uh!" Trunks argued. "You promised we could play here! Plus, this wouldn't have happened if you were watchin' us!"**_

_**Vegeta recoiled. "Don't give me that! I'm not responsible for every little thing you do!"**_

_**Goten quietly countered, "You DID promise, Mr. Vegeta…"**_

_**Vegeta glared at Goten, who gulped. "Um…Mr. Incredible Vegeta?"**_

"_**Heh," Vegeta chuckled. "Incredible's right. All right, the only reason I'm letting you play here is because a Saiyan never goes back on his promise…and because I AM Mr. Incredible Vegeta."**_

"_**Yay!" Goten exclaimed. "So this means you can play with us now! C'mon, let's go to the seesaw first!"**_

"_**W-What? Wait a minute…"**_

_**And the next thing Vegeta knew in an hour's time, his body was sore; he was dizzy, thirsty, and tired. He could barely take the two boys home at sunset.**_

* * *

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

**Fifteen minutes had passed since Vegeta came home, and he had fallen into a peaceful sleep for a little while. But now he was awake, and he smelled a faint, delicious aroma in the air.**

**It must have been dinnertime.**

**The smell was taking Vegeta off the couch all on its own. Though still somewhat tired, Vegeta paced into the kitchen, where he found Trunks and Goten eating at the table. **

"**Hey, Daddy!" Trunks greeted, the band-aid on his face curving with his cheeks as he grinned. (That darn squirrel)**

"**Did ya have a good nap, Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked good-naturedly. **

**Vegeta ignored both comments and walked over to the origin of the delectable aroma: Goten's bowl.**

**Vegeta pointed to Goten's dinner and then looked at him. "What is that, boy?"**

"**Soup," Goten simply answered.**

**Vegeta leaned over and put his face close to the soup, deeply inhaling the scent and letting the water vapor warm his face. "Hmmm."**

**Goten raised an eyebrow. "****What**** a****re ya doin****'****?"**

**Vegeta looked at Goten again. "I want your dinner, boy."**

**Goten shook his head. "No! Get your own!"**

**Vegeta made solemn eye contact with Goten again, who smiled weakly. "Get your own please?"**

"**Heh… You're staying in my house, isn't that right, boy?"**

**Goten nodded. **

**Vegeta smiled. "Ok then, so it's only fair to give me some soup. I give you a place to stay for the weekend and in exchange, you give me food. Fair?"**

**Trunks subtly shook his head at Goten. "It's a trap," he whispered.**

**Vegeta growled, "Quiet, boy, before I give your grandfather more reasons to put band-aids on your face!"**

**Goten sweatdropped. "Ummm…there's more soup in the fridge."**

"**Haha…thank you."**

**In a few moments, Vegeta's craving for food was satisfied as he took his first sip of the soup. Instantly, his eyes grew wide, and he gasped. The spoon he held fell onto the floor. **

**Trunks and Goten immediately assumed something had gone horribly wrong.**

"**Mr. Vegeta! Are you ok?" Goten worriedly asked.**

"**Daddy, what happened?!" Trunks frantically inquired. **

"**This…soup…" Vegeta slurred.**

**Ok, at least he was talking.**

"**What about it, Daddy? Did you burn yourself?" Trunks asked. Vegeta shook his head and stared at the soup in his bowl. "Something's not right…" Trunks tilted his head, lost. "Is it nasty?"**

**Vegeta looked at Trunks in disbelief. "No, you fool!! It's the most delicious thing I ever tasted!!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**The soup, you incompetent child! Can't you taste the rich broth? The tender, fresh vegetables? The chicken flavored in a perfect mix of spices and herbs? Are you blind to an excellent meal like this?"**

**Trunks shrugged. "I dunno, Daddy. I'm just eatin' what Goten brought over."**

**Vegeta nearly choked at these words. He slowly turned his head and looked at Goten. "You mean… Grandpa didn't make the soup?"**

**Goten shook his head. "No one here made the dinner. One of the robots put in the microwave for us."**

"**Where did the soup come from, boy?!"**

**Goten grinned. "I'll be sure to tell my mommy that ya liked it."**

**Vegeta fully choked at these words, and he sprayed the soup out of his mouth. "Oh Kami… You mean, **_**your mother**_** cooked this?!"**

**Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Chi-Chi?" He looked down at the soup and shrugged. "Hmm, it's good."**

"**Chi-Chi?!" Vegeta screeched. "I'm eating the cooking of that…" he couldn't finish the sentence (partially because he was so surprised and partially because Goten would tell Chi-Chi whatever name he was going to call her, thus upsetting her son, thus confirming his fate). **

"**Yeah," Goten grinned again. "Isn't my mommy's cookin' real good?"**

**Tears streamed down Vegeta's face as he continued slurping down the meal. "No wonder Kakarot used to eat so much," he mumbled. "This is the best thing I ever tasted…much better than the crappy meals Bulma tries to make. Much better than the take-out we have and the food the robots cook up…"**

**Trunks shook his head in sympathy. "Daddy…it's just soup."**

"**Shut up, boy! You'll soon learn to appreciate a home-cooked meal."**

**The soup changed Vegeta's impression of Chi-Chi--but only in the slightest. He turned to Goten. "By the way, if you mention how I acted over your mother's soup, I will personally kill you."**

"**And 'Nii-chan will personally kill you first," Goten countered. **

"**Darn it!"**

* * *

**Later on, while Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were watching a video, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs decided to have a quiet dinner to themselves. Mrs. Briefs, who was feeling a lot better than before, carefully searched the cabinets for something quick and easy. Dr. Briefs suddenly had an idea.**

"**I know, hon. Let's have soup of that soup that Mrs. Son sent over with Gohan. She said it was for you to help with your cold."**

"**Chi-Chi?" Mrs. Briefs inquired thoughtfully, as if trying to remember the person associated with that name. **

**Dr. Briefs sighed. His wife was feeling better, but she was slow as always. "Uh…yes, dear. The mother of Gohan and Goten. The little one is staying here."**

"**Oh yeah… well, that was sweet of her. Where did you put the soup?"**

**Dr. Briefs' face ran blank as he noticed a pile of dishes in the sink, and a certain aroma coming from those dishes. "I think I know what happened to the soup…"**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta just finished watching a video in the family room. Goten jumped to his feet, stretching his body after sitting still for so long. "That was one of the coolest karate movies ever!"**

"**I know," Vegeta said slyly. "Why don't we practice some of the moves in the movie?"**

"**OK!" Goten enthusiastically agreed, naïve to Vegeta's intent to play 'Who Wants to Be Strong?'**

"**Ok…let me go put on my training outfit, and then we can get started," Vegeta nearly chuckled diabolically. **

**Once he left, Trunks frowned at Goten. "You dummy!"**

**Goten raised an eyebrow, confused. "Huh? I'm not a dummy. I'm Goten."**

**Trunks smacked his own forehead and sighed. "Hello? You just helped my daddy force us to play 'Who Wants to Be Strong?'"**

"**I still don't know how to play that game," Goten mused thoughtfully.**

"**We're not playing that game!" Trunks corrected. "No one is. Y'know why? 'Cause I hid my daddy's trainin' outfit."**

**No one usually sees Vegeta dressed in anything other than his Saiyan combat armor, but now no one but Trunks knew where the outfit was.**

"**But…isn't your daddy gonna get mad?" Goten asked.**

"**I'll get in trouble later," Trunks reasoned. "I'm saving our butts now!"**

**Goten frowned. "But your daddy can train in any clothes he wants to…where did you hide his outfit anyway?"**

"**He doesn't like to ruin his good clothes, so I know we're safe, Goten. I hid the outfit in my mommy's suitcase before she went on her trip."**

"**It's with your mommy!" Goten giggled. "He's never gonna find it now!"**

"**SOMEONE'S DEAD!" Vegeta yelled at the end of the hallway.**

**Goten gulped, his mood suddenly changing. "I think we're gonna need more of those band-aids your grandpa put on your face, Trunks…"**

**Trunks laughed in triumph, his arms crossed. "Don't be ridiculous! If my daddy tries to force us to train, I've got my mommy's hotel number, remember?"**

"**Oh yeah," Goten remembered. "In that case, we're A-ok! Your daddy will never guess where his outfit is. Hehe." **

**Trunks smirked. "Yep. Let's go play monster trucks now."**

"**Ok!"**

_**Will Vegeta ever find his Saiyan combat armor? Is Trunks's plan foolproof? Find out in Part Six: Vegeta's In Big Trouble**_


	6. Vegeta's In Big Trouble

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Six: Vegeta's In Big Trouble**_

**In South City, Bulma Briefs was in a dilemma. She had come back from an important meeting with corporate executives and was now in her hotel room, seeking relaxation from a long day. However, peace wasn't hers to obtain for the time being.**

**Her eyes were glued to the little telephone on the nightstand. It had been a day since she last called home. During the last conversation, her son had reassured her that nothing was wrong and that things were practically the same since she had left.**

**Yeah right, she thought.**

**She knew that things couldn't be the same as before when Vegeta was around. And speaking of him, she wanted to know how he was handling Trunks and the bet they had… A smirk came to her lips. She will call in a moment, right after she finished gathering her things for her journey home.**

**She pulled out her suitcase from the luggage rack and placed it on the bed. As she emptied the drawers of the provided chest, she thought of what would happen when she wins this bet. She was feeling very confident that she'd win the bet and not only that, she was confident Trunks was ready to have his mother home now. **

**With most of her clothes packed in the suitcase, she reached over for the phone on the nightstand. It was about 7:30 PM in West City so she knew she wouldn't wake anyone with her call.**

* * *

**"SOMEONE'S DEAD!" **

**Vegeta had been through his closet (or rather what space Bulma allowed him to have from her huge walk-in closet), the chests and the laundry room, and still couldn't find his Saiyan Combat Armor. He didn't understand it. He **_**always**_** knew where it was, so how could it have disappeared all of a sudden?**

**One word came to mind.**

**"You're dead, Trunks!" he shouted, furious. "You'll be deader than Kakarot by the time I get my hands on you! Do you hear me? DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!"**

**Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were playing monster trucks in Trunks's room. They had been playing peacefully until Vegeta had his temper tantrum and stormed into the room, slamming the door wide open.**

**Vegeta stood there, his eyes wild with anger and his nostrils flaring. "Boy!" he yelled at Trunks. "This is all your fault! Where's my battle suit?!"**

**Trunks looked up from running Goten's truck over with his green one. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.**

**"What do you mean?" Vegeta mocked, then growled threateningly. "I won't repeat myself. If you don't tell me where it is, you're dead!"**

**Goten gulped and quietly spun his monster truck in circles to prevent from feeling nervous.**

**"Dad, I really have no idea," Trunks said matter-of-factly. "Did you check the laundry room?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"How about the chest in your and Mom's room?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Your closet?"**

**"Yes!" Vegeta barked impatiently. "I'm starting to get seriously ticked off, boy! I'm telling you right now that if you don't give me back my armor in ten seconds, you're dead!"**

**"You keep saying that," Trunks said with a grin. "I'm not dead."**

**"You will be!" Vegeta barked again, grabbing Trunks and lifting him in the air. He smirked. "Such a shame you couldn't live to your sixth birthday. Say hello to Kakarot in Other World for me, will you?"**

**Suddenly, the telephone rang.**

**"I'll get it!" Goten offered, running out of the room and away from the scene. "Traitor," Trunks said beneath his breath as he watched Goten leave.**

**Goten scampered into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone on the counter. "Hello?"**

**"Hello, Goten, this is Bulma! How are you, sweetie?"**

**Goten swallowed hard. "Hi, Bulma. Ummm... I'm scared."**

**Bulma frowned on the other line. "Scared? Of what? What's happening?"**

**Goten sighed and decided to skip the story and go straight to the facts. "Vegeta's gonna kill Trunks and I don't think I'm strong enough to save him!"**

**Bulma had been pacing around as she was talking to the child, but stopped in her tracks once Goten said that. "Excuse me?"**

**"It's true!" Goten went on nervously. "Trunks hid Vegeta's blue suit with you and now Vegeta's really mad and he said someone's dead and I think he meaned Trunks cuz I didn't do anythin'! I gotta save him but I dunno how!"**

**"Please put Vegeta on the phone, Goten," Bulma said firmly.**

**"Ok..."**

**Goten ran into Trunks's room just in time to hear Vegeta yelling at Trunks, telling him how badly he was going to be hurting not only from the training session he was about to give, but also from being grounded.**

**"...It'll hurt so much that you'll cry so bad! You thought you cried as a baby, well, get ready because you're gonna cry like never before!" Vegeta went on. "Hahaha! You shouldn't have crossed the line, boy! Now I'll-"**

**"Mr. Vegeta," Goten interrupted, holding the telephone out to him.**

**Vegeta growled, glaring at Goten. Didn't the boy know not to interrupt the Saiyan Prince in the middle of a speech? Trunks, however, was grateful Goten came back and mouthed, 'Help me' to him.**

**"What? I'll kill whoever's on the line!" Vegeta growled again.**

**"Oh really?" came Bulma's voice angrily from the cordless. Her voice was loud and clear.**

**"You got Mom on speaker? You're awesome, Goten!" Trunks praised his best friend, still dangling in the air. **

_**CRAP**_**, Vegeta thought and dropped Trunks at the mention of his wife. He was surprised to say the least. Trunks landed on his feet like a cat, and had a **_**very**_** big smirk on his face. **

**"Speaker?" Goten questioned, then guessed he probably hit the button on accident as the phone was pressed to his chest while he was running back. He shrugged his shoulders, then waved the phone at Vegeta. "Here, Mr. Vegeta."**

**Vegeta was panicking internally and all that ran through his mind were curse words and the fact that he just may be the dead one and not Trunks. He reluctantly reached for the phone and glared at the two boys.**

**"I know you're there, Vegeta," Bulma stated, her tone of voice strict. "Take me off speaker. What I have to say isn't for the boys to hear." **

**"Busted," Trunks laughed, and Goten giggled.**

**"Shut up!" Vegeta barked. **

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Not you, Bulma," he quickly corrected himself, then looked at the phone, wondering how to take his wife off speakerphone. He never really dealt with any electronics and was unsure of how to make them work. However, he wasn't going to let that be known. He thrusted the phone to Trunks. "Take your mother off speaker," he ordered.**

**Trunks, still smirking, simply pressed a button and handed the phone back to his father. He then nudged Goten and the two boys left with their monster trucks. "Good luck, Daddy!" Trunks cheerfully said, closing the door behind him.**

**"Damn it!" Vegeta whispered, growing angrier by the second. **

**"Yeah, you better be saying that!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta rolled his eyes. She was still loud even though she was no longer on speakerphone. Figures.**

**"What in the world is going on?" Bulma demanded. "What's this I hear about you threatening to kill Trunks?"**

**"Nothing," Vegeta lied.**

**"It's not nothing!" Bulma yelled again. "Tell me what's going on right now before I fly home early and kill **_**you!**_**" **

**Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting, woman. Where's my Saiyan Combat Armor?"**

**"What? What does that have to do with Trunks?"**

**"It's missing, and that can only mean one thing: the boy hid it. He wouldn't talk under comfortable circumstances so I turned it up a little."**

**Bulma rolled her eyes as she continued to pack. She was so angry and she needed something to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't break anything in the hotel room. "You always assume the worst of him! I understand he plays tricks on you sometimes, but c'mon! Are you seriously all worked up over some stupid armor? You're not supposed to be training anyway. You're supposed to be taking care of our son and Goten!"**

**Vegeta could barely contain himself and continue the conversation. He was embarrassed at what was happening, and was still angry. He swore beneath his breath that Trunks and Goten would pay. He could hear them laughing from the family room and it only made him madder.**

**"Are you listening to me, Vegeta?"**

**Bulma had been angrily throwing her clothes into her suitcase when she hadn't heard anything from her husband. She growled as she realized her clothes looked sloppy in her suitcase. She'd have to take them out, refold them and pack them again. As she did this, she waited to hear her husband's response. He was probably rolling his eyes or something like that.**

**"You better not have me on mute, Vegeta! If you do, I'll..." she trailed off, seeing a sliver of blue between her pants and blouses. She moved the clothes aside, looking confused. Had she packed a blue dress and forgotten about it?**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes on the other line. **_**Kami, does she ever shut up?**_** he thought.**

**Bulma pulled out the blue item of clothing and was surprised to see Vegeta's Saiyan Combat Armor. "What in the..." She did **_**not**_** pack this! How did it get in there? Then she remembered: She had been packing her suitcase when Trunks came into the room and begged her not to let him stay with Vegeta in fear that he would be forced to train.**

**Bulma had assured Trunks that there would be no such thing because Vegeta made a promise not to train him and Saiyans never break a promise. Trunks had rolled his eyes and said that only applied to Goku. **_**Wrong Saiyan, Mom,**_** he had thought. **

**Bulma continued to reassure Trunks, saying that he would have a wonderful time with his father because training was prohibited, and he should bond with Vegeta. Then she went to pack her toiletries. While she was in the bathroom, Trunks snuck into the closet. He was totally unconvinced about what his mother said and knew the only way Vegeta wouldn't train was if he couldn't find his armor.**

_**Trunks must've slipped it in the suitcase when I wasn't looking**_**, Bulma thought, surprised. **_**And since my clothes were still scattered about on the bed, all he had to do was pack the armor and put some clothes on top.**_

**That was when he volunteered to take the toiletries from his mother and pack them in the suitcase for her. Meanwhile, Bulma thought her son was just trying to be helpful. She sighed. It figures he'd had an ulterior motive, just like his father.**

**"It seems to me you're the quiet one, woman," Vegeta finally commented, no longer feeling he was in big trouble. **

**"Vegeta, I'm sorry," Bulma said suddenly. "You were right."**

**"What...?"**

**Vegeta was stunned on the other line. Was he hearing this right? His wife apologized? That was something he**_** never**_** heard. He knew what kind of person Bulma was. Whenever they fought, Bulma had the final say, the final victory. Once she voiced her undisputable opinions, she put her foot down and said she wasn't going to apologize because she wasn't wrong. But right now she did. **_**And**_** she said he was right. What a feeling!**

**"I..am?" Vegeta drawled, then cleared his throat. "Of course I am!"**

**"Trunks did slip your armor into my suitcase when I wasn't looking," Bulma said gently, then proceeded to yell, "but that doesn't mean you can threaten to kill him!!"**

**"This again?!"**

**"Yes!" Bulma exclaimed. "Don't you say that! You're going to give Trunks bad memories of you and he'll remember times like these when he's older and then he won't like you! Plus you're scaring Goten!"**

**Vegeta huffed, "Who cares? Trunks can't remember anything if I knock him out hard enough! And Goten's a wuss. The boy needs to toughen up! This is how true Saiyans act!"**

**"He's half human, idiot," Bulma reminded him. "And so is our son! So don't go around promoting all this hardcore stuff as if they were full-blooded Saiyans. And thank Kami they're not! We don't need any more guys acting like you!"**

**Vegeta laughed. "Oh, you do humor me, woman. You do humor me!"**

**"Whatever," Bulma said. "You need to be nicer to the boys, do you hear me? I mean it, Vegeta. If I hear another complaint from either Trunks or Goten before my trip home, your butt will extremely sorry. You'll be a sad, miserable little man when I'm through with you."**

**"Fine," was all he said.**

**Vegeta hung up on Bulma, tossed the cordless on the bed, and opened the door to find Trunks and Goten. Alright, so he couldn't train them and he couldn't kill them, but he did know what he **_**was**_** going to do. The boys would never see it coming...**

_**Man, did Vegeta get an earful! Poor Veggie. He kinda deserved it though, hehe. Are you wondering what Vegeta will do now? You'll have to wait til Part Seven: Going Crazy!**_


	7. Going Crazy!

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Seven: Going Crazy!**_

**"I crushed you, mwahaha! Your truck is history!"**

**Goten frowned, looking at a very proud Trunks, who had his green truck on top of Goten's red one. "Ok, but I still gots my blue one and he's very strong!" **

**The two boys were playing in the family room, feeling very relaxed and secure of the situation since Bulma had been yelling at Vegeta on the phone for quite some time now. There was no way Vegeta would try anything now, Trunks had assured Goten. "So we're pretty much home free!" he sang.**

**"Oh, are you?" came a sly voice from the entrance of the family room.**

**The boys looked up to see Vegeta, and they frowned immediately. For just having gotten into trouble with his wife, Vegeta was looking pretty confident as he walked closer to Trunks and Goten. He laughed as he saw the fear in Goten's eyes and the disbelief in Trunks's. "What's the matter? Don't you want to practice the fighting techniques we saw in the karate movie?"**

**"Umm, no thank you. We're having lots o' fun here with the trucks," Goten answered slowly, spinning his blue truck on its rear wheels. "I-Isn't that right, Trunks?"**

**Trunks looked up at his father, confused. "What are you doing, Dad? Didn't Mom just get done yellin' at you?"**

**Vegeta laughed again, crossing his arms. "The one thing you must realize is your mother is great when it comes to intimidating people, but unfortunately it doesn't work on me!" **

**He bent to the boys' level and looked at them. "What are you two doing?"**

**Trunks had a feeling that something wasn't right, but Goten took Vegeta's interest in the game as an opportunity to avoid training. He wasn't sure he wanted to train with the likes of him. He prefered the careful and precise instruction of his mother and brother. **

**"We're playin' monster trucks," Goten explained. "My trucks are red and blue, and the yellow and green ones are Trunks'. He crushed me lotsa times already so I need your help, Mr. Vegeta! Can you be the red truck and be on my team?"**

**"Hey, wait," Trunks interrupted. "That isn't fair. You can't bring back your guy in the red truck. He's dead!"**

**"I wished for him to come back with the Dragonballs," Goten countered, smiling. "So now your daddy can play too!"**

**Vegeta smirked. "You actually think I'm going to play?" **

**"Uh...yes?" Goten answered, then looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. "Please play with us, Mr. Vegeta! Just 'til we gotta take our baths 'n go to sleep. I won't ask for a bedtime story as long as you play with us a lil."**

**"Yeah, you don't wanna hear Dad's stories," Trunks commented with a roll of his eyes. He knew about the dramatic, exaggerative tales his father liked to tell about being a Saiyan on Planet Vegeta.**

**Vegeta glared at Trunks. "He might like them! They're full of amazing fights and are better than any of those stupid fairy tales your mother likes to read to you."**

**"Fights?" Goten inquired, interested. "Mommy tells me bedtime stories too about Daddy. She says he was a really strong 'n great man and that he was the best fighter ever. And Gohan said all his fights were cool! Are your stories like that, Mr. Vegeta?"**

**Vegeta smirked again. "Mine are better."**

**"Why?"**

**He rolled his eyes. "Because I'm in them, of course!" **

**Goten raised an eyebrow. "But what 'bout Daddy?"**

_**Who cares about Kakarot?**_** Vegeta thought and laughed arrogantly. "Kakarot was a decent fighter but I am the best. I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"**

**Trunks rolled his eyes, knowing his father was getting carried away again. Goten seemed thoughtful. "I still think Daddy is the best," he said slowly. "But I wanna hear your stories too!" **

**Vegeta just couldn't wipe that smirk off his face as he got the chance to talk about himself again. "Alright, but first I want you and Trunks to go get ready for bed. Then get ready for the best bedtime story ever!"****Once the boys were ready for bed (thanks to Dr. Briefs' help since Vegeta refused to bathe the boys and help them brush their teeth), they bounced into Trunks's room, where Vegeta was seated at the foot of Trunks's bed and a few feet away from Goten's sleeping bag. **

* * *

**The boys settled in, and Goten smiled at Vegeta. "I want a story about when you were a kid, Mr. Vegeta." **

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A story from my childhood?"**

**Goten nodded. "Yeah. Mommy always tells me stories about when she was a lil girl or what she knows about Daddy when he was a lil boy. So I want a story about you like that."**

_**No, you don't, **_**Vegeta thought with a frown, remembering his terrible childhood at the hands of Freiza. **

**"I want a story with a fight," Trunks spoke up. "Alright," Vegeta agreed, glad to have gotten off the topic of his childhood. **

**"What's one of the best fights you ever had?" Goten asked curiously. Vegeta looked up in thought and was silent for a moment before he answered, "My first fight with Kakarot."**

**"You fought Goten's dad?" Trunks asked in surprise. "It musta been a tough fight. Why was it the best?"**

**The truth was it was the first time Vegeta had ever been nearly matched in strength and power, and taking a beating the way he did showed him that he wasn't all that. Of course, the children could never know this...**

**"Well, it was the first time I'd ever fought a Saiyan on Earth. And the battle was really...uh, fun," Vegeta said.**

**"Who was stronger?" Trunks wanted to know.**

**"Me of course," Vegeta replied, smiling a bit. And so far, everything was the truth. **

**Goten sat up in his sleeping bag, looking at Vegeta curiously. "Who won?"**

**"Uh..it was a tie," he answered, a bit hesistant. "I went back home to train some more." That was kinda true too, since both he and Goku were on the verge of dying. **

**"If Goten's dad was alive, who would win?" Trunks questioned. His father crossed his arms and smirked. "Who do you think?"**

_**My dad of course,**_** Trunks thought proudly.**

_**My daddy of course, **_**Goten thought honorably. **

**"Now it's bedtime," Vegeta announced, rising to his feet. He nodded towards Trunks. "Night." He began to nod at Goten, but stopped as he saw something in the boy's eyes. Goten was looking at him sweetly, his eyes full of wonder. Would he get a hug or kiss good night like he always did when he was at home? **

**Vegeta frowned. He never really showed affection like that. But if he didn't do something, would Goten cry? Ah, he didn't want that. So he hesitantly began to lower himself to the boy's level and slowly reached out for his head. Goten smiled up at him, looking exactly like his father in that moment.**

**Vegeta quickly ruffled Goten's hair before standing back up. He did the same to Trunks, thinking he would complain if he didn't receive any fatherly affection either. **

**"Uh...good night," he mumbled, embarrassed, and left the room quickly. **

**"Good night, Dad," Trunks called out, sounding satisfied.**

**"Thank you! Good night, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten cheerfully let him know he appreciated that gesture.**

**Vegeta shook his head slowly, before heading off to bed. Man, he was starting to turn a bit soft hanging around these boys.**

* * *

**The next morning, the boys woke up to the smell of something wonderful. They immediately knew where the aroma was coming from, and ran into the kitchen. However, they did not find a feast, but Vegeta drinking coffee at the table.**

**"Aw, it wasn't food," Goten murmured, a bit disappointed. **

**"But I want breakfast," Trunks said, and looked up at his father. "Can we French toast for breakfast, Dad?"**

**Vegeta set down his coffee cup and crossed his arms. His eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline. They wanted him to do what now? Cook??**

**Trunks saw that look and tugged on Vegeta's pants leg. "Please?" **

**Goten joined in. "Pretty please?"**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes. Those two would bother him all day if he didn't get them fed. "Ugh...fine. But get dressed and go brush your teeth first. Your breath stinks."**

**"Ok, thanks Dad!" Trunks grinned as he left. "Thank you, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten said, following his best friend.**

**Once the boys were gone, Vegeta called a Capsule Corps. robot into the kitchen. Like heck **_**he **_**was actually going to cook. **

**"Listen up. I want a nice, big breakfast made for the boys and for me of course. French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, juice...all the good stuff. And make it quick," he ordered the robot. **

**The robot began to work, shaking its head angrily as it didn't even receive a 'please'. It soon had breakfast ready and placed all the goods on the table, floating out of the room with angry steam pouring out of its head. **

**The boys returned at that moment, in awe of the delicious looking food on the table. "Wow, everything looks yummy, Mr. Vegeta! Thank you for breakfast!" Goten exclaimed. **

**Vegeta smirked. "Yep." As the trio sat down and ate their breakfast, Goten asked, "What are we gonna do today?"**

**"I don't know," Trunks said, then looked at Vegeta, who shrugged. He turned to Goten. "Well, what do you do on Sundays?"**

**Goten smiled as he poured more syrup on his French toast. "Usually I go for a walk with Gohan and Mommy. Sometimes we might have a picnic or Mommy will watch me and Gohan play baseball. Sundays are relax days."**

**Trunks looked up in thought. "I've never played ball before..."**

**Goten looked at him in surprise. A kid his age has never played ball or catch before? "Do ya wanna try?"**

**Trunks nodded with a smile. "Yeah."**

**They finished their breakfast quickly and gathered the things needed for a ball game. Before they put on their sneakers, they dashed back into the kitchen where they found Vegeta telling the same angry robot to clear the dishes away and clean the ktichen.**

**"Daddy, will you please play baseball with us?" Trunks asked.**

**"Nope," Vegeta answered simply.**

**"Please?"**

**"If ya don't know, I'll teach you how to play. It's easy," Goten offered. **

**Vegeta turned away. "I don't care. I won't do it."**

**Trunks crossed his arms. "You want me to call Mom?"**

**Vegeta turned back around, suddenly interested. "Let's go."**

* * *

**"Whoo! That was so much fun!" Goten sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he lead the way back into the house. He, Trunks and Vegeta just finished playing their third game and stopped once a wave of hunger hit again. But first, it was time to get cleaned up. "We smell stinky," Goten had announced. **_**Yeah, Dad, especially you,**_** Trunks had thought with a smirk.**

**Meanwhile...**

**There was a phone call inside. Dr. Briefs was busy working on one of his experiments, unscrewing metal parts and crisscrossing wires this way and that... ****It looked very complicated, Mrs. Briefs thought as she stood at the doorway of her husband's lab. She didn't want anything to disturb her husband. Therefore, it was up to her to answer the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. This is Son Chi-Chi. How are you?"**

**"Ah, I remember you. I'm fine, thanks. And yourself?"**

**"I'm doing well. I've called to let you know that I'll be by in about an hour to pick up Goten."**

**Mrs. Briefs smiled at the thought of the cute little boy. "Oh, ok."**

**"Please tell Bulma thanks so much for looking after him," Chi-Chi added.**

**"Hmmm? Will do. I'll see you soon, dear. Goodbye."**

**"Goodbye."**

**After she hung up, Mrs. Briefs put a hand to her forehead as she realized Bulma wasn't here. She laughed gently and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." **

* * *

**After the guys were clean, it was time to have lunch. "I guess we burnt a lot of energy playin' so hard! I want sandwiches!" Goten announced. Vegeta opened his mouth to order the robot, but Goten interrupted, "No, Mr. Vegeta. It's more fun if we make them ourselves 'n we make them together. That's what Mommy and me do." **

**Vegeta rolled his eyes and was about reluctantly give in when Mrs. Briefs entered the kitchen, seemingly cheerful as ever. "Hello, boys. Goten, I've come to tell you that your mom will be here to get you in a little while."**

**"Oh, then we better hurry 'n make these sandwiches so I can pack up my stuff," Goten said, opening the fridge and taking out the cheese and ham. "Trunks, get the bread. Mr. Vegeta, let's get the rest of the stuff, c'mon!"**

**Mrs. Briefs smiled as the guys went to work making their sandwiches. "You do that, dear... I'll see you later." **

**After she left, the kitchen soon looked as if a hurricane had run through it as Trunks, Goten and Vegeta made an enormous mess making oversized sandwiches. They were at least a foot long and two feet high, piled with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham, turkey, salami, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and all the works.**

**Trunks's grin was huge on his face. "This looks great! Let's eat!" **

**"Hmph," Vegeta smirked, as he saw Trunks could barely hold his sandwich. He easily grabbed his and took a bite. Goten already had a bit of ketchup at the corners of his mouth as he continued to devour his lunch.**

**The doorbell rang two minutes later. "I'll get it," Trunks said, sandwich in hand as he made his way to the front door. He took a bite before opening the door, and tilted his head a bit when he saw Chi-Chi. "Oh hey."**

**Chi-Chi blinked. "Hello... How are you? What have you got there, Trunks?" **

**"Lunch," the boy answered, quickly catching a falling slice of salami. He shoved it in his mouth as a glop of cheese fell on the floor. **

**Chi-Chi looked away and grimaced a bit. Her motherly instincts were telling her that Trunks really should have a plate and napkin, better manners...and was he eating anything healthy...?**

**"Hi, Mommy!"**

**Chi-Chi looked up at the sound of her little boy's voice, and smiled as he ran to her and embraced her leg. "Come on in, we're having lunch."**

**Goten took her hand in his own and led her to the kitchen, with Trunks trailing behind. Chi-Chi was surprised and a bit disgusted to find the kitchen a mess. Even worse, no one seemed to care to clean it up. Goten left to gather his things, assuring his mother he would return quickly. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta, who glared at her. "Hello, Vegeta," she greeted politely.**

**He snorted, brushing her off, and continued to eat. Chi-Chi ignored this and asked, "So all the boys are having sandwiches? Are they good?"**

**Vegeta swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and snorted again. "What's it to you?" he snapped.**

**"Nothing!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I'm just trying to make conversation! My goodness..."**

**Goten returned and looked up at his mother, smiling cutely. "I'm ready! Can we leave after I finish my sandwich, Mommy?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded, running her fingers through his dark, wild hair. Feeling his soft hair reminded her of when she used to do this to Goku too... "Sure, honey... Say, where's Bulma?"**

**Goten munched on his sandwich. "Oh, she's on a busy trip."**

**"A what? Oh, you mean a business trip. But...why?"**

**The little boy shrugged. "I guess she had things to do."**

**Chi-Chi seemed uncomfortable knowing this. Beside her, Trunks informed her with his mouth full, "She'll be back tomorrow."**

**Chi-Chi blinked again, stunned. "Tomorrow? Uh.. who's been in charge the whole time? Who's been taking care of you, Goten?" **

**Goten grinned at his mother. "Mr. Vegeta!"**

**Chi-Chi paled, staring at Vegeta with wide eyes. "Y-You..."**

**She trailed off and suddenly grabbed Goten, pulling him close to her. "Oh, my baby! Are you alright? I'm so sorry... If only I'd known..." **

**Goten squirmed against her, breaking the embrace and looking into her eyes reassuringly. "It's ok, Mommy! I had lots of fun with Mr. Vegeta!"**

**Vegeta cleared his throat suddenly, not liking where this conversation was going. Unfortunately, no one heard him.**

**"You did?" Chi-Chi asked incredulously. Goten nodded. "Yeah! He's actually nice and a lot of fun and he tells cool stories! And he plays with us. He's a funny horsey." **

**"A funny horsey?"**

**Goten giggled. "He played horsey with us and he was funny when he pretend to be mad. He gave us piggyback rides outside too!"**

**"Did he...?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded, grinning cheesily as he knew how uncomfortable his father was at this very moment. **

**Vegeta could barely eat a second sandwich he had made, due to how embarrassed and angry he was becoming. He grew even angrier and more embarrassed when Trunks said, "Didn't think he could look after us, huh? Grandpa usually looks after me when Mom can't but Dad isn't half bad!"**

**Chi-Chi half-smiled and looked at Vegeta gratefully. "Well... thank you for looking after my son and playing with him, Vegeta."**

**Vegeta blushed and turned away. "Whatever," he mumbled. **

**Goten swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and wiped his fingers on his pants. He then held his mother's hand. "I'm ready to go now, Mommy."**

**Chi-Chi was about to gently scold her son for using his pants as a napkin, but she let it go as she felt the warmth of her little boy's hand. "Alright... What do you say to Trunks and Mr. Vegeta?"**

**"Thank you!" Goten beamed, truly delighted at the fun time he spent at Capsule Corps. Vegeta said and did nothing, while Trunks gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, bro!"**

* * *

**As she waited for Goten to put on his sneakers by the front door, Chi-Chi sighed. Vegeta really had been the adult in this situation? He actually took care of Trunks and Goten? **_**Everyone has their surprising things about them, I suppose, **_**she thought.**

**"Mommy?"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head and looked down at her son, who seemed to be struggling to tie his shoes. She bent down to help him. "Yes, sweetheart?"**

**"Do ya think I can stay over and play with Trunks and Mr. Vegeta sometime? It was a lot of fun."**

**"Uh...we'll see about that."**

**In the kitchen, Vegeta could hear the conversation between Goten and Chi-Chi and it only angered him further as he squished his second sandwich to pieces. Never mind about eating it now... What else could Goten be telling his mother about his time here? **

**"Darn that blasted child of Kakarot's!" he hissed beneath his breath. Trunks looked up with a frown on his face. "Are you ok, Dad?"**

**Vegeta was too lost in his thoughts to hear Trunks. All he could think of were the cons of this situation: Chi-Chi was aware of a weakness of his, and soon Gohan would be too. On top of that, he probably **_**will **_**have more babysitting in his future.**

**Ah, Vegeta thought to himself as he saw one pro from this: Chi-Chi would **_**never **_**know about the way he reacted over her soup.**

**"And guess what else, Mommy?" he could hear Goten say to Chi-Chi.**

**"What?"**

**"Mr. Vegeta loves your cooking too!"**

**"...What? What do you mean?"**

**Vegeta immediately dashed into the room, glaring at mother and son. "Nothing! The child is delusional!!"**

**Chi-Chi frowned. "No, he's not," she said firmly before turning her attention to Goten, who said, "We had your soup for dinner the other night and Mr. Vegeta loved it too! He said some things I didn't know but he was really happy to eat such a nice dinner." **

**Vegeta grabbed a pillow that was laying on the sofa and threw it up in the air. "I give up!" **

**Chi-Chi smiled and placed a hand on her son's head. "I think we should leave now." Then she looked at Vegeta. "If you like it that much, I'll give the recipe to Bulma so she can make it for you." **

**Vegeta crossed his arms, growling, "I don't want any reminders of you." **

**Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Sure, Vegeta."**

**Much to Vegeta's relief, mother and son were soon gone. "Darn you both!" he grumbled once the door shut behind them. He stormed back into the kitchen, where Trunks was looking around after finishing his sandwich. "You have a lot of things to clean up, Dad."**

**Vegeta looked around too, and admitted to himself that the kitchen looked terrible. "No, I don't," he replied, then called the same Capsule Corps. robot from this morning. "But **_**you**_** do. Get to it."**

**The robot rolled its eyes and got started, swearing that one day he would teach Vegeta the meaning of respect and gratitude...**

_**Hehe, poor robot. Stay tuned for Part Eight: Bulma Returns!**_


	8. Bulma Returns

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Eight: Bulma Returns**_

**It was Monday. It was the last day. It was the last day and Vegeta was both anxious and estatic. All he had to do was survive today and all his troubles would be over. **_**I can do this, **_**he thought. **_**Just keep the half pint busy for another eight or nine hours and I win! **_

**Last night had been moderately easy. After Chi-Chi and Goten left, he and Trunks went back out to play more baseball, or rather a game of catch, and Vegeta made sure to throw the ball fast and far. That way Trunks would have to go quite a long way to fetch the ball, thus wasting time, and at the same time Vegeta would test Trunks's speed. It was secret training, he thought with a smirk. And this time Trunks's sassy ways would do him no good. After hours of playing catch, Trunks was content to be away from his father for a while and watch a movie or some cartoons. Then it was bath time and bed time. If Vegeta could do something similar today, he could ace this. **

* * *

**This morning was relatively pleasant, with a delicious breakfast (thanks to the ever hardworking Capsule Corps. robot) and entertainment from several games of checkers played between Trunks and Vegeta. **

**After Trunks won the first game, Vegeta demanded a second game so that he could beat his son. It didn't work. After the fifth game, Trunks frowned at his father and began to put the board and pieces away.**

**"Why don't you just admit I'm better than you at something?" he said with a sigh.**

**"No!" Vegeta exclaimed, gazing determinedly at the boy. "After lunch, we're going to play a game we both like."**

**Trunks crossed his arms, returning the stubborn look at his father. "I'm not playing 'Who Wants To Be Strong'!"**

**Vegeta clenched his fist beneath the table. "Darn you...uh, it's not that! We're going to play...uh, flag football!"**

**Trunks blinked and uncrossed his arms, all defenses falling. "You like flag football, Dad?"**

**"Y-Yeah, I just suggested it, didn't I? Why would I suggest something I don't like?" **

**Trunks grinned, pushing aside the checkers board. "Alright! Let's play!"**

**_Meanwhile in South City..._**

**Bulma smiled as she entered her hotel room and tossed her briefcase on the bed. Her morning was going well too: she had just come back from a early business meeting with the executives, who informed her that everything was a done deal and that her capsules would be for sale within the next six months. She was now done with her trip and had no reason to stay in South City.**

**And anyway, she wanted to go home. She missed her family. Plus, she was sure poor Trunks was needing her badly right about now. With that resolved, she checked out of the hotel and was driven to the airport. **

**Just by stating her name, Bulma was able to get a free, first-class flight back to West City. Smiling as she boarded the plane, she chose a window seat and placed her luggage in the rack. After sitting and buckling her seat belt, she thought of her bet with Vegeta.**

**It would be four hours until she got home. **_**We'll see what happens then,**_** Bulma thought with a smirk.**

* * *

**At Mt. Paouz, Gohan and Goten were fishing in the river near their home. The brothers decided to spend the lovely day outdoors and let their mother enjoy some time to herself. Once both their lines were cast in the water, the two sat back on the riverbank and waited.**

**"Hey, Goten, you never did say how your time over at Trunks's house went," Gohan noted. "Was everything ok?"**

**Goten nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. I had lotsa fun, but I'm happy to be home too. There's no river close to Trunks's house where I can fish. Umm, and I dunno if Mr. Vegeta would like to go fishin'. But he's fun anyway!"**

**Gohan blinked, and looked at Goten curiously. "Vegeta...is fun...?"**

**Goten nodded again, unaware of just how surprised his big brother was. "Yeah. He's a nice babysitter." **

**"But I thought Bulma..."**

**"Nope!" the little boy exclaimed. "Mr. Vegeta was the one who took care of Trunks 'n me."**

**Gohan blinked again, and he was so shocked that he paid no attention to one of the lines being tugged at in the river. "Goten, I have to admit I'm concerned... Weren't you scared?"**

**Goten grinned and giggled. "Nope! Hey, I think I caught something!"**

**Gohan helped his little brother reel in the line and both boys grinned when they saw that a very large fish was caught on the hook. "Wow, lookit that!" Goten raved. "This fish has gotta be as big as me! Let's show it to Mommy later!"**

**Gohan nodded. "Ok..." As he watched Goten admire the fish, he wondered just how on earth Vegeta could have been a good babysitter...**

* * *

**"C'mon, Dad!"**

**Trunks glanced over his shoulder, looking for his father as he ran about in the backyard. His grip on the football was tight, and he glanced at the two shiny red ribbons hanging from the belt around his waist. He knew Vegeta would be after him in a minute. **

**And sure enough, Vegeta came within eyesight in the middle of the backyard. He spotted Trunks and began to chase him, wanting to win this game (and at least one game today).**

**Trunks noticed he was being chased and began to run in a zigzag pattern, thinking it would confuse Vegeta and throw off his sense of direction.**

**However, Vegeta shook his head sympathetically when he saw this. **_**Idiot, **_**he thought as he sighed. **_**He looks ridiculous running around like that. Doesn't he know I can catch him in under three seconds?**_

**In the blink of an eye, Vegeta swooped towards Trunks and tackled him, crushing him to the earth. Trunks groaned under the weight and lifted his face, streaked with dirt and loose blades of grass. "Grrr...geez, Dad, you're supposed to tackle me, not squish me like a pancake!" **

**"Hmph. The point is I caught you and--" Vegeta paused to swipe one of Trunks's ribbons from his belt. "Took your flag!" **

**Trunks rolled out from underneath his father and wiped some dirt off his cheek. He smirked. "You'll pay for that."**

**Vegeta stood to his feet. "Try it," he challenged before sprinting off. Trunks pursued him with all his might, but it was difficult as Vegeta was much faster and dodged his son's attempts to catch him. He teased him, letting him get close to him, then took sharp corners so that Trunks would trip. Trunks growled and swore he would catch his father, but he frowned as he saw his father levitate himself in the air.**

**"Hey, no fair! I can't fly!" Trunks gazed up at Vegeta, who was floating a few feet off the ground. Vegeta had his arms crossed and he looked down at his son with determined eyes. "Maybe if you'd let me train you, you could."**

**"Grr...come down here!" Trunks growled. Vegeta didn't listen and remained where he was. Trunks sighed. It seemed that if he wanted to catch Vegeta, he'd have to fly up there himself. He clenched his fists and took a wide stance, gathering his ki. He hummed in concentration and stared at the sky. He was going to do it... He was going to fly...**

**Vegeta smirked seeing this, and wondered how far Trunks could really go.**

**"Grrr...ahhh, c'mon!" Trunks coached himself, his ki flaring around him. He took in deep breaths and focused once again. Suddenly, he began to feel light. Uh-oh, maybe he was overexerting himself. But he didn't feel exactly dizzy... **

**He looked down at his feet and was surprised to discover they were off the ground. He grinned. **_**Yes!**_** he thought excitedly. He may be floating just a foot off the ground, but it was definitely progress. **

**Trunks looked up at Vegeta's flags and slowly reached for one. As soon as he felt it touch the tips of his fingers, he grasped it and yanked as hard as he could. Both he and Vegeta tumbled to the ground, with Vegeta kicking around in confusion.**

**"What...boy!" he exclaimed once he realized what had happened. **

**Trunks grinned. "Now I got a flag too. And I'm about to get the other!" **

**He reached around to grab it, but Vegeta turned the other way and continued to do this each time Trunks reached for the flag. Soon the two began to wrestle and Vegeta smiled as he realized he could test Trunks' strength.**

**"Aww, well isn't this nice?"**

**Both of them stopped wrestling at the sound of a new voice. Trunks looked up to see his mother standing at the sliding door leading to the backyard. "Mom!" He got up and began to run to her, but tripped suddenly as Vegeta yanked his other flag off. He rolled over and looked at Vegeta in disbelief. His father laughed arrogantly. **

**"Ha, I win!"**

**Trunks shook his head. "Who cares? Mom's home!" He stood up and ran to Bulma, who embraced him tightly. "Mom, I'm glad you're home."**

**Bulma laughed and looked at her husband with an innocent smile on her face. "Aren't we all? What were you doing?"**

**Trunks pulled away and held out the football, which seemed even bigger in his little hands. "Playing flag football!"**

**"Which **_**I **_**won," Vegeta said proudly.**

**"Because you cheated," Trunks grumbled.**

**"Hush, boy! Don't be a sore loser."**

**Bulma turned to Trunks. "Why don't you go inside and clean up, and I'll be in to see you in a minute." **

**"Ok, Mom," Trunks replied, tossing the football at his father. "Cheater," he whispered before he left.**

**Once Bulma was alone with Vegeta, she smiled at him. "What?" Vegeta asked, immediately defensive. Bulma settled on the grass next to him. "Aren't you happy to see me? I've missed you."**

**Vegeta crossed his arms. "You know how I feel."**

**Bulma laughed. "Yeah, I do. You're glad Trunks is out of your hair. So how did it feel to take responsibility and look out for a child?" **

**"Too bad that wasn't the only kid I had to look out for," her husband grumbled.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**Vegeta explained about Goten spending the night, and Bulma's eyes widened. She grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and looked at him worriedly. "Kami, I forgot about that! Is Goten alright? If you've done anything to him, Chi-Chi will kill us both!" **

**Vegeta frowned and took her hands off his shoulders. "Calm down, woman. The boy is safe at his own home. And thank Kami. Never again will I do Kakarot and his woman a favor like that!"**

**Bulma seemed relieved as she sighed and laid back on the grass again. "Well, I have to admit I'm impressed. You've looked after two children." **

**Vegeta smirked. He wouldn't say it now, but he knew that he had won this bet and would celebrate in victory later.**

* * *

**Dinner was spent with Bulma telling Vegeta about her business ventures in South City. Of course to him it sounded like she was babbling. Luckily Bulma also spoke to Trunks, giving Vegeta a few moments to eat his dinner in peace. However, it wasn't entirely peaceful when Bulma asked Trunks, "So how did you enjoy spending time with your father?" Trunks smirked. "I guess it was alright. We had fun." **

**Bulma smiled as she cut her steak. "Oh, you can go into more detail than that. Especially since I probably won't get it out of your father later on." **

**Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "That's right." He then glared at Trunks as if to say 'She better not get it out of you either'. **

**But Trunks looked away and continued on, "Dad was nice to Goten and me. He played with us and figured out a way to get us fed. He watched a movie with us and took us to the park. Uh...after he got in trouble with you, he was really a lot nicer."**

**Bulma laughed. "Oh, is that right?"**

**Trunks nodded, smiling as he picked at his unwanted vegetables with his fork. "He told us bedtime stories and played baseball with us. And after Goten left, Dad and I played checkers and I won all the time!"**

**Vegeta could feel the embarrassment sweeping over him again. "Who gives a crap about checkers?" he grumbled. **

**"Hush, Vegeta. Trunks is talking," Bulma scolded.**

**"And, um it was cool when he said he wanted to play flag football with me," Trunks went on. "So yeah, Mom, we did have fun..."**

**"Hmm," Bulma mused, raising an eyebrow. An impressed look was on her face. "Well I'll be."**

**Trunks tilted his head to the side slightly. "You'll be what?"**

**"Losing the bet," Vegeta growled under his breath, and Bulma cleared her throat, glaring at him. She turned her attention back to Trunks. "I'll be happy to know I can trust your father to take care of you." **

**Trunks smiled. "Cool. Can I go watch cartoons now?" **

**He was given permission to do so, and after he left, Bulma smacked her husband on the arm. "You almost mentioned the bet in front of him! What's the matter with you?" **

**"I don't care," Vegeta huffed. "I won! I took care of him AND the other boy for the weekend, so I win!" **

**Bulma laughed. "Not quite, Vegeta."**

**"WHAT??"**

**She leaned toward him, a sly expression on her face. "You had to take care of the boys during my absence. That was Friday evening, Saturday, Sunday and most of today. However, I didn't leave until 7:00 PM Friday evening. And if you'll look at the kitchen clock, you'll see it's not 7. Therefore..."**

**Vegeta flinched. "Oh come on! You can't be serious! It's not my fault you decided to come back home early."**

**"Time is time, Vegeta. And yours wasn't up quite yet when you decided to kick back and give up on the responsibility. You did nothing to help feed your son tonight... So no, you don't win." **

**Vegeta was seeing red. Oh, he was **_**so**_** angry! He snatched up the dishes, stormed to the sink and began to wash them. How could Bulma say that? Sure, according to the clock it hadn't **_**exactly **_**been three whole days, but Bulma made it seem like all his effort over the past days meant nothing. She couldn't do this to him...it was wrong...it was evil... Technically Bulma was right, but...**

**"But," Bulma continued, and made her way to Vegeta, embracing him from behind. "I **_**do **_**very much appreciate what you've done for Trunks, and I'm sure Chi-Chi is grateful that you looked after Goten...despite her initial reaction." **

**Vegeta huffed and continued washing the dishes. "I don't care."**

**"Yes, you do," Bulma said. "And isn't it great that you're finally bonding with Trunks?"**

**"It'd be great if we could train," Vegeta grumbled, scrubbing at a plate.**

**Bulma rested her head against his back. "You're just upset because you technically lost the bet. But don't get mad. I know a way you can still win."**

**Vegeta turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.**

**"It's twenty til seven. Take Trunks out for dessert and spend some more time with him. I'll let you win."**

**Vegeta was about to say 'What do you mean let me win?' but decided to keep his mouth shut (for once) since he **_**did **_**want those days to train in the Gravity Room. Having gone several days without training was taking its toll as Vegeta was more irritable than usual and not just because he thought Goku was catching up on his training in Other World.**

**"Alright," he agreed to Bulma's suggestion. He walked over to the living room, where he found Trunks seated in front of the TV, watching Dragon Ball Z.**

**"Put your shoes on, boy," Vegeta ordered. "We're going out for ice cream." **

**Trunks spun around, looking at his father excitedly. "Really?"**

**"Yes... now go before I let you have only one scoop!"**

**Trunks quickly got up and ran to put on his sneakers, a huge smile on his face. As he dashed away, Bulma entered the room and slipped Vegeta some money. She kissed his cheek. "Have fun."**

* * *

**Father and son sat on a wooden bench in West City Park, enjoying their ice cream cones. The evening was warm and beautiful, and Trunks was very much enjoying the time he was spending with his father. He looked up at Vegeta curiously. "Did you ever do this with your dad?" **

**Vegeta thought back to when he was a child, growing up under the rigid hand of his father who was too busy to spend any serious quality time with him. He remembered his suffering because of Freiza... He looked the other way. "No," he said curtly.**

**Trunks frowned, growing quiet. He continued to eat his ice cream. Nothing was said for another two minutes. Then Trunks looked back up at Vegeta and pointed to his ice cream cone. "Can I have a lick of your ice cream, Dad?"**

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just get a chocolate scoop?"**

**Trunks shrugged. "Umm. I don't know. I really wanted vanilla and strawberry." **

**"If you get a lick of mine, then I get a bite of yours." **

**Trunks grinned. "But Dad, you have a big mouth. One bite of my ice cream and you'll eat the whole thing!" **

**Vegeta's eye twitched. "How dare you say I have a big mouth! Here, just take your stupid lick." **

**Trunks came close slowly, every now and then glancing up at his father to make sure this wasn't a joke. Vegeta seemed as serious as ever. When Trunks was close enough to the cone, he stuck his tongue out for a taste of the chocolate ice cream.**

**Suddenly, he felt the ice cream smear on his face, and he pulled away sharply. "Ahh, cold!!" he screeched, wiping his face with his free hand.**

**Vegeta laughed playfully. "That's what you get."**

**Trunks laughed too, and stuck his fingers in his ice cream. Then he reached out and quickly smeared some on his father's face. "There, now you have a messy face too."**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh, dear. Whatever shall I do now?"**

**Trunks laughed again, and Vegeta joined in too, secretly thinking it wasn't half-bad to spend time with his son and play with him like this...**

**After the two finished their ice cream, Vegeta pointed to the swingset up ahead. "I bet I can swing higher than you." **

**"No, you can't," Trunks said.**

**"Why?"**

**"'Cause I'm a kid and kids are the best at playing. You'll break the swings." **

**Vegeta chuckled. "We'll see about that."**

* * *

**That night, Vegeta was in bed trying to get some sleep. The problem was that Bulma insisted on talking with him, and it only made Vegeta sigh inwardly. To him, laying down in bed with your eyes closed meant that you wanted to go to sleep. So why was Bulma talking so much right now? Well, to Vegeta it seemed she talked all the time and at any time, but why was she especially talkative at night?**

**And did she have to rub some lotion on her legs? The smell was irritating to Vegeta, and he couldn't understand why she put that disgusting cream on.**

**Bulma squirted some more lotion in her hands and rubbed it in her legs as she continued to talk to Vegeta, "Trunks told me about how much fun he had with you eating ice cream at the park."**

**Vegeta blushed beneath the blankets, and rolled over. "Huh? Oh, right... Uh, the boy talks too much. He's starting to sound like Goten." **

**"Goten is cute," Bulma defended the little boy, and leaned over him. She could see him blushing in her vanity mirror. "And so are you." **

**She kissed his cheek. "How does it feel to win?"**

**Vegeta smirked. "You know how I feel about winning. I expect the machine in the Gravity Room to be turned on at 6 AM sharp."**

**Bulma rolled her eyes, and retreated to her side of the bed, all thoughts of romance gone. "Sure thing." **

_**Vegeta needs to learn to be more romantic, haha. The last part is next, Part Nine: The Best Babysitter Ever.**_


	9. The Best Babysitter Ever

**Weekend With the Brats**

_**Part Nine: The Best Babysitter Ever**_

**"Are you almost done?"**

**Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. He, Trunks and Bulma were out grocery shopping, and the two males of the family were already bored within being in the store for fifteen minutes. Trunks, who was also leaning against the wall, imitated his father and crossed his arms too.**

**Bulma was in the next aisle, looking at bread. "All I have to do is get some milk, juice, butter, eggs, bread and fruit," she answered.**

_**In other words, no,**_** Vegeta thought and rolled his eyes. He growled impatiently. He didn't want to be here another hour. Not another minute. He wanted to go home and train Trunks, now that he finally had permission to.**

**All he had to do was promise not to crush Trunks in the Gravity Room...**

**Speaking of his son, Vegeta looked down, ready to ask him if he was bored and wanted to go home too. But the child was not there. Vegeta growled again. **_**Darn you, boy, **_**he thought worriedly. **_**Where are you??**_

**Great. He had only been here fifteen minutes and he was already in trouble. He had lost his son, and he knew that if Bulma found that out, he'd be headless within a minute. Then after she killed him, she'd revive him just to talk and scold him to death again. **

**Vegeta couldn't let that happen. He had to find Trunks right now. **

**He was about to sense his son's ki when he heard voices. He stopped, curious. It sounded like Trunks. The voices were of Trunks and...**

**Vegeta carefully followed the sound of the voices and ended up in the produce section. To his surprise, he found Trunks chatting with Goten, both boys leaning against a cart that held melons, apples, oranges and other assorted fruits.**

**Goten was laughing as he held open a bag for his mother, who placed fresh apples into it. **

**Vegeta frowned. This was not good...**

**"Thank you, sweetie. I'm done here," Chi-Chi was saying to Goten before she turned to Trunks. "Trunks, I think we should go find your mother now. We don't want her to worry." **

**Trunks nodded. "I guess you're right. Ok, let's go."**

_**Time to go,**_** Vegeta thought and quickly tried to leave, but he was unsuccessful as the trio bumped into him around the corner.**

**"Mr. Vegeta!" Goten exclaimed, smiling. "I didn't know you came to the grocery store too!" **

**Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I have to eat, don't I?" **

**Goten giggled. Mr. Vegeta was just **_**too **_**funny sometimes.**

**"Hello, Vegeta," Chi-Chi greeted politely. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he did not snap at her today or make any rude comments. He merely nodded at her.**

**"We were just on our way to take Trunks to Bulma, but since you're here, I'll just leave him with you," Chi-Chi said.**

**Trunks came and stood next to his father, who frowned at him. "Don't run off like that again," he scolded. "The woman will worry."**

**"Sorry, Dad," Trunks apologized. He then looked up at him cheerfully. "Hey, me and Goten were talking and we wanna play. Can Goten spend the night again please?"**

**"Pretty please?" added Goten, clasping his hands together.**

_**Heck no,**_** Vegeta thought, but said nothing and instead crossed his arms. He glanced at Chi-Chi (partially for help) and luckily she responded. She smiled at the boys' behavior and rubbed her son's head affectionately. **

**"Now, Goten, don't bother Mr. Vegeta with such questions. You can play with Trunks another time," she said.**

**Goten hung his head in disappointment. "Aw man..."**

**"Hey, don't worry, Goten," Trunks said, giving him a thumbs up. "It's my birthday next week and I'm gonna have a sleepover party. I'm gonna invite you and all my friends from preschool. It'll be fun." **

**Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard that. Darn it. He had forgotten Trunks's birthday was next Friday. And what did the boy say? A sleepover party with his classmates and Goten? That was a lot of kids...**

**Even worse, Vegeta knew Bulma would force him to help with the party. He was getting dizzy thinking of all the things Bulma might make him do. Horrible images filled his head as he imagined being a clown, giving the children horsey rides, trying to chase thirty preschoolers hyper on cake and ice cream... **

**He shook his head. **_**Kami, help me,**_** he thought. **

**"There you are!"**

**Vegeta turned around when he heard Bulma's voice. She approached him and gently punched him in the arm. "Thanks for abandoning me." **

**She saw everyone there and smiled. "Oh, hi, Goten, Chi-Chi. Vegeta, listen, I was thinking of--" she paused and covered her son's ears before continuing, "chocolate ****cake for Trunks' you-know-what with vanilla ice cream on the side. What do you think? Oh and I've planned out all the party games, which you'll be helping with of course. And after this, we need to go downtown to pick up your clown suit." **

**Vegeta's left eye twitched. "I am **_**not**_** wearing a clown suit."**

**"I think you should dress up as a pony," Goten giggled.**

**Bulma laughed. "Oh, how cute. Would you like pony rides, Goten?"**

**Goten jumped up and down. "Yeah, yeah!" he raved excitedly.**

**Bulma smiled. "It's settled then. Vegeta, you'll be the horsey and I'll skip out on the clown."**

**"Yay!" Goten cheered, and Trunks moved his mother's hands from his ears. "What's Goten so happy about? And why does Dad look like he's gonna cry?"**

**Bulma smirked. "Your father is just a little upset that he has to do something he doesn't want to do."**

**Goten giggled again. "Yeah, he doesn't wanna be a pony for your party. But it'll be fun!"**

**"Goten," Chi-Chi chided gently, giving him a look. "Bulma covered his ears for a reason, sweetie..."**

**Bulma laughed politely. "Oh, it's ok, Chi-Chi. It's not much of a surprise party anymore. Trunks has been looking forward to it for a while. But yes, Trunks, your father's going to be a horsey for your birthday party. Isn't that nice?"**

**Trunks smiled at his father. "Really, Dad? This is gonna be cool."**

**Vegeta growled and looked away, blushing. **

**"It's a sleepover party, right?" Goten wanted to know. "Will Mr. Vegeta play with us after he's done bein' the pony?"**

**Bulma smiled and glanced at her uncomfortable husband. "Yes, he will, Goten. And he will be more than happy to."**

**Goten grinned. "Yay! He's the best babysitter ever!"**

**Vegeta looked up at the sky, knowing all hope was lost. **_**And just like that, I have yet another weekend with the brats, **_**he thought.**

**The End.**

_**I know this last part was a bit short, but it was a good ending. Vegeta's not quite done yet as he's earned another weekend with the children. Hehe. Thank you for reading, everyone. It's been fun!**_

_**-Sadako**_


End file.
